Harry Potter: Take 2
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy wakes up one morning with future knowledge of what happens to her family a year before Draco's first year. Horrified at learning through a third party's eyes, she takes steps to escape Lucius' hold with Draco, save her son, save Harry, rescue Sirius, catch Pettigrew, & stay alive. There's just one minor detail that she's unaware of, she wasn't the only one.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter!

Note: This idea rattled around my brain and wouldn't leave. So, here it is in all it's unfiltered glory... Please know that Malfoy's aren't exactly my cup of tea, but after one wacky dream this morning, it couldn't be helped.

Synopsis: Narcissa Malfoy wakes up one morning with future knowledge of what happens to her family a year before Draco's first year. Horrified at learning what happens through a third party's eyes, she takes steps to escape Lucius' hold with Draco, save her son, save Harry, rescue Sirius, and catch Pettigrew. There's just one minor detail that she's unaware of, she wasn't the only one.

* * *

**Opening the Blinds**

* * *

A gasp rang out in a darkened bedroom, as a female figure shot-up from a laying position to a sitting one. The ragged breaths weren't noticed by anyone, as the figure was alone in the room. Her eyes were wide with fright and fear. The last thing she remembered was a bright green light and pain.

She took deep breaths until she had her breathing under control. Finally, she had calmed herself; despite the fact that she was organizing all of the images that had passed through her mind in her slumber. She looked around the room to calm her mind with familiar sights, only to realize... nothing in this room was familiar!

The room was far larger than it should be. There were two doors where only one should be, and where there should have been a closet, there was a large armoire. She shakily took another deep breath to calm herself, before she tried to stand, only to fall back onto the bedding.

She tried again, and managed to clumsily make her way to one of the doors. She opened it, to find a long hallway. Shutting it gently, so not to alert anyone of her presence, she opened the other door to find a large dressing room, with another door at the other end of it. Before she could get to the second door in the dressing room, her gaze fell upon a full sized mirror.

"Darling, you don't look very put together today," the reflection in the mirror spoke to her.

That was when her eyes widened in horror.

"I'm blonde?!" the woman gasped out in shock.

Of course, that was the last thing that she should be worrying about, especially when nothing about her reflection was familiar. Not only that, but since when could mirrors speak?!

It spoke well of her constitution that she didn't faint, but she did sit down on the platform near the mirror, "Where am I?"

The mirror responded, "Darling, you're in Malfoy Manor. Surely you can remember that?"

The woman's eyes widened in horror, and she coughed out, "I'm WHERE?!"

"Darling, it's impolite to make one repeat themselves," the mirror replied haughtily.

"I must be dreaming."

"Well I never!" The mirror huffed, "This is no way for you to act, Narcissa Malfoy!"

The woman pinched herself, only to freeze in horror, "Narcissa MALFOY?!"

"No need to shout, Darling. You should get dressed. Your son could be stoping by at any time now," the mirror continued impertinently.

The woman now identified as Narcissa Malfoy stood and nearly swayed, but she planted her feet firmly, "Mirror, what is the date?"

"June 4th, the year of our Lord 1990," the mirror stated. "Now, best get dressed. You wouldn't want to look foolish for your son."

Doing some quick calculations in her head, Narcissa took a chance, and called out, "Dobby?"

The house elf appeared in front of her in the dressing room with a loud pop, "Mistress called Dobby?"

"Dobby, I need your help," Narcissa stated calmly, as she took the elf by the hand and led him back into the bedroom. "Can you ward the room?"

Dobby nodded and with a wave of his hand, "It is done, Mistress."

"Dobby, I need you to keep this from all others in the house, can I trust you?" Narcissa asked Dobby, hopeful he could help her.

"Dobby can do this if Mistress asks," Dobby looked confused.

"Thank you, Dobby," Narcissa reached down and hugged the house elf, making the elf gape and freeze in surprise. Which she noticed, and pulled away slowly. "The thing is, I woke up from my slumber with someone else's memories in my mind. Dobby, what do you know of Harry Potter?"

"Mister Harry Potter is great Wizard Hero," Dobby replied in confusion.

"Yes, he is. He's also just a boy and he needs our help," Narcissa told Dobby.

"Mister Harry Potter need Dobby's help?" Dobby gaped at his Mistress, she wasn't acting as she normally would.

"Yes. Dobby, I need your help too. I am not the Narcissa Malfoy that you are familiar with. I don't have her memories, I only have basic knowledge of the Malfoy family. I don't even know how to put robes on, as I wasn't raised a Wizard. Can you help me hide this from Mr. Malfoy?"

"Master Lucy not know?" Dobby blinked in confusion, before asking, "What about Master Drakey?"

"I'll let him know, when I think I can trust him," Narcissa stated. "Dobby, I know that this is a big ask, but I need your help more than anyone else's. We can't trust Dumbledore, we can't trust Mr. Malfoy, and we can't trust the Minister. But there are things we need to set into motion if we both want to survive the next few years."

"Dobby will help Mistress Cissy, if she thinks he can?" Dobby blinked in surprise.

"Thank you, Dobby-"

"Mistress Cissy thank Dobby again. Dobby not been so happy!" Dobby began to cry.

"I'm sorry for how the Malfoy's have treated you over the years, Dobby," Narcissa pulled him into a hug and let the little elf cry.

"Mistress Cissy is being a kind Mistress!" Dobby choked out.

"And Dobby has always been just as kind," Narcissa replied softly.

Dobby was balling now.

Narcissa hugged the little elf and swept him up into her lap, "Dobby, I know I'm not going to act like Narcissa Malfoy would, but I will do my best to keep up the ruse, until we can escape Malfoy's clutches."

"Escape Master Lucy?!" Dobby gaped up at his Mistress, his tears all dried up.

"Yes. We need to do something, and I think I know where to start, but first, I need to get dressed. Could you help me find an appropriate outfit to go to Gringotts in?" Narcissa asked.

"Dobby help!" Dobby nodded and hopped off of her lap, opened the blinds, and was soon sorting through the armoire.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

**Opening Doors**

* * *

Narcissa, with Dobby's guidance, was dressed in a pale blue robe set, and while it wasn't to her taste, it would have to do until she could get away from the Manor. While she had been helped by Dobby, she gathered some basic information on Lucius Malfoy. He was scheduled to leave at 9:00 AM for the Ministry. He slept in a separate bedroom, and hadn't touched her since their wedding night, from which Draco was produced. It was an arranged marriage. There was little she could do about that right now, but first things first. She had to find her spoiled son, and see if she could undo the damage his father had done over the years.

"Good morning, Mother, Father," Draco spoke to her and his father, as soon as he saw them.

"Good morning, Draco," Narcissa played her part, as she noted Lucius at the head of the table, reading the Prophet. "Good morning Lucius."

"Good morning, Narcissa," Lucius hardly spoke after that.

It was a quiet and cold breakfast, at least to Narcissa, who struggled to make sure she said nothing, until it was ten minutes before nine, "Lucius, I plan to take Draco to Diagon Ally today, visit Gringotts, and get him an early birthday present."

"Very well. I expect you will both be home by supper," Lucius didn't even glance away from his paper.

"Of course," Narcissa stated calmly and collectedly. Inside, she was shrieking with hope! Gringotts! "We may need a house elf."

"I have no use for him today, that will be fine," Lucius folded his paper, and stood.

"Have a good day," Narcissa stood as he left the table, Draco followed her lead.

He waited until his Father was out of earshot, "We're going to the Alley?! Can I get my wand?!"

"Not this year, Draco, but if we get everything done we'll floo your Godfather and see if he'd be amiable to a late lunch?"

"Really?!" Draco was acting like any other kid his age would, and then he ruined it by trying to imitate his father, "Only if it wouldn't inconvenience him."

"Draco, I know when we're in public that we're supposed to act a certain way befitting a Malfoy, however, I want you to know that when you're alone with me, I want you to be yourself, not a mini-Lucius."

"Mother?" Draco looked at her in confusion.

"Not to worry, Draco," Narcissa smiled at her son. "Shall we get Dobby to pop us over to the Leaky Cauldron? We need to find you a special gift."

"YES!" Draco shouted happily.

* * *

It didn't take long before they were in Diagon Alley, and headed towards Gringotts. Of course, that was when they were almost run over by two rambunctious red headed twins.

"Sorry Miss! Gred, you almost mowed the pretty lady down."

"Sorry for my brother, Miss. Forge, it was your fault and you know it!"

After making sure that none of the three boys had fallen, Narcissa handed one of the twin boys a piece of paper, "Please, pass this along to your father. He and I may need to have a chat. No one was hurt, so I shan't be mentioning this incident when we speak."

The twins looked worriedly at her, until she gave them a quick wink. It was then that they both nodded and trotted off to find the rest of their family.

"Mother, who were they? And why would you need to speak to their father?" Draco asked curiously, yet softly enough that no one could hear, except her.

"Those are the trickster twins. Do not eat or drink anything you get from them, but they would be good company, better friends, and potential allies," Narcissa made sure she left their last name out of it, knowing that Lucius Malfoy must have ranted and raved about the Weasley's at some point.

"We're at Gringotts, Mother," Draco stated softly, as he hadn't let go of her hand at all.

"Thank you, Draco. Let's go in. There's things that we need to take care of," Narcissa nodded to her son as they entered Gringotts and went to the end of the line.

Draco made to head directly to the front, only to be stopped by his mother not moving forward, "Mother, Father said that Malfoy's should never wait for anything."

"Draco, it is good decorum to wait our turn. These other people have been here far longer than we have, and they may not have all day to wait," Narcissa informed her son at a moderate level of voice, which surprised a few people in front of her, and a few Goblins.

It didn't take long for them to get the head of the line, and that was where Narcissa Malfoy took a deep breath, "Master Goblin, I wish to speak to the Master Goblin in charge of the Black accounts, if they are available to speak for a few moments. Time is money, after all and I wouldn't wish to waste theirs."

"Mother?" Draco blinked at her in confusion.

"I will explain later, Draco," Narcissa gently squeezed his hand.

It took a few minutes for a runner Goblin to return to the teller, and announce, "Axeblade will speak with you, Lady Malfoy."

"Thank you, Master Goblin. Might I ask your name?"

Draco gaped at his mother in shock, just as the Goblin grinned, "Griphook, Lady Malfoy."

"Well met, Master Griphook."

"Well met, Lady Malfoy," Griphook smirked before he led them down a long winding hallway, and suddenly, Griphook stopped. "Please enter."

"Master Axeblade, thank you for taking the time to see me. May I introduce my son, Draco?"

"Master Axeblade," Draco bowed his head, copying his mother's polite actions.

"What is it you want, Lady Malfoy?" Axeblade frowned.

"I wish to see if there is any way to dissolve the contract between the House Malfoy and House Black, and keep my son in the process," Narcissa stated calmly.

Axeblade raised an eyebrow at her in surprise, before pulling out the contract and reading it over, "Only the Head of House Black can dissolve that contract."

"Very well, then may I impose upon you to request that the Head of the DMLE appear here? I'd rather certain parties not know about House Black Business, except for you, the Head of the DMLE, my son, and myself."

"Why would you need me?" Axeblade frowned.

"Are you aware that the current Head of House Black was incarcerated without a trial, and has been for the last nine years?" Narcissa asked slyly.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter!

Note: Wow! I can't believe that I already have 2 reviews and so many favorites and follows on this story! I had just finished up the second to the last chapter of my "W" series, when I wrote the first chapter of this the next day. It wasn't ready by any means, and I just finished the editing today. The second chapter was written last week. This is from today!

greenespeon1995: Thanks! I wasn't expecting this to get anyone interested so fast.

foxchick1: Believe it or not, I actually have a so-so path decided for this story, but as you know from my previous works, sometimes the story pulls me off my planned path and down a rabbit hole.

* * *

**Opening Cells**

* * *

Axeblade's eyes narrowed at Narcissa, "Why are you only coming to us with this now, Lady Malfoy?"

"It just came to my attention, recently, Master Axeblade," Narcissa answered honestly.

"We shall see," Axeblade raised a skeptical eyebrow, but he did write up a quick note and snap his fingers, magicking the parchment away.

Less than ten minutes later, Madam Amelia Bones stormed into the room, "What is the meaning of summoning me?!"

"We have a client that claims that the Head of House Black was never given a proper trial before he was tossed into Azkaban," Axeblade steepled his fingers as he kept his eyes on Narcissa Malfoy and her spawn.

"The Head of House Black?" that threw the intimidating woman for a loop, enough that she stopped her rampage.

"My cousin, Sirius Orion Black," Narcissa stated calmly.

"Lady Malfoy," Madam Bones twitched in annoyance at her mere presence. "You would be the client that brought this to Gringotts' attention?"

"Yes, and if we can work together, I can lose that pesky title and name," Narcissa stated calmly.

"What?" Madam Bones blinked at Narcissa Malfoy in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean to see that Sirius receives a fair trial. After that... Well, it only works if Sirius is exonerated and claims his titles. However, I do have another small favor to ask of you, Madam Bones..." Narcissa purposefully left off at that point.

"What favor?" Madam Bones frowned at Narcissa Malfoy.

"I managed to run into two red-headed twins, and overheard them talking about a very long-lived rat of their elder brother's. I suspect that it may be an animagus, and if it is the one I believe it to be, it will prove Sirius' innocence," Narcissa stated carefully, so as not to tell how exactly she came across the information.

"Animagus? At the Weas-" Madam Bone's began, but Narcissa strategically cut her off.

"At Molly and Arthur's," Narcissa stated, eyes motioning to her her son, pointedly, who was far too focused on the crazy adults actions around him, and impressed with his mother's calm demeanor. "Is there any way to get this around the chocolate bar and his underling? If you can by-pass them, it will make all of our lives go more smoothly, as I do believe he's in my husband's pocket, for the moment."

"Really, how interesting," Madam Bones raised a surprised eyebrow, before looking from Narcissa, and back to young Draco. "How soon do we need to act on this information?"

"With the rat, as soon as you can without tipping it off. Maybe fire-call Arthur and arrange for a home interview, regarding a possible special placement as a muggle-liaison within your department," Narcissa suggested vaguely.

"That might work," Madam Bones blinked in surprise. "Who do you think wouldn't say anything to your husband?"

"Lucius, Dumbledore, and the chocolate bar?" Narcissa frowned thoughtfully. "Avoid Scridgemore, he's chocolate bar's spy. Kingsley might be a safe bet, but make him and Nymphadora swear not to say anything to anyone, along with the guards at the secure facility. As much as I love my elder sister, her daughter and Kingsley have too many ties to Dumbledore."

"Really?" Madam Bones blinked in surprise, "Those are my moles?"

"Those last two are probably your best bet, besides Alastor. Alastor may have some ties to Dumbledore, but he's trustworthy," Narcissa informed Madam Bones.

"Anything else you're willing to tell me?" Madam Bones decided to try her luck, since she was getting quite a bit of information from the Lady Malfoy.

"Just that the Potter Will was sealed by Albus Dumbledore, and never read. If you can get Sirius a fair trial and help us get Harry Potter away from an abusive home life... In turn, Sirius will help me with my issues. Then I will give you and Arthur everything I have on Lucius," Narcissa stated her eyes heavy with worry.

So much could go wrong. Amelia Bones might not agree. Sirius might lose his case. Fudge, Dumbledore, or Lucius could find out. Pettigrew could escape. Her mind was a whirlpool of worry and she was so busy trying to come up with backup plans for her backup plans, that she didn't notice that Madam Bones had said anything until Draco shook her arm.

"Mother, Madam Bones said she'd do it," Draco repeated Madam Bones' reply. "Are you well, Mother?"

"I'll be fine, Draco," Narcissa took a deep breath in relief, before turning to Amelia Bones. "Thank you. How soon do you think it can be done?"

"I can get Black a trial, as soon as I have Kingsley check the paperwork for his trial. I can start with Arthur immediately after I set Kingsley to his task," Madam Bones replied a little concerned at how she'd just watched fear flash through the other woman's eyes.

"Thank you. You may be saving his children from a possible pedophile," Narcissa brought her hand to her chest.

"Are you willing to sign a Gringotts contract to the terms you gave me?" Madam Bones questioned.

"If it helps, I'll swear on my magic and life," Narcissa's eyes held a shred of hope and relief, that Amelia was surprised to see. "With Draco and Master Axeblade as witness."

"Mother?" Draco was confused.

"That won't be necessary," Madam Bones coughed in surprise. "Master Axeblade, what do you make of this?"

"She is concerned for herself and her son, and will do what she can to get away from her husband and his name, including a divorce, as long as she keeps her son," Axeblade commented. "However, she isn't desperate, yet. Also, I believe that she believes everything she said to be true. She did not once mention the Black fortune or an inheritance."

"Money isn't important, real family is," Narcissa automatically replied, making Draco stare at her oddly, like he'd never seen her before.

"Mother, isn't father family?" Draco was confused.

"Draco, Sirius Black has more influence to protect us than your father. You know your father and I do not exactly get on, and that our union was arranged by my father, Walburga Black, and Abraxus Malfoy?" Narcissa prayed that her son would use his Slytherin-side to think about it.

"So, you don't love father?" Draco was frowning.

"And your father doesn't love me. It was a political arrangement, and I had no choice in the matter. If I had, I'd have probably chosen someone closer to my own age."

When Draco's lip quivered and he asked, "Do you not love me?"

"Sweetheart, I love you. Never question that. Just because I don't love your father, that doesn't mean that I don't love you," Narcissa pulled Draco to her in a hug, surprising him, and the other two in the room with her affection for her son.

"I believe you," Draco choked out, as he tried not to cry at the first real hug he'd had from his mother in years.

* * *

Seeing Narcissa hug her son was what decided it for Amelia Bones, "It will be done today." Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, stormed out of Master Goblin Axeblade's office and hurried to her own office back at the Ministry.

When she barreled into the DMLE, she called out, "Kingsley! Trainee Tonks! My office! Now!"

"What did we do?" Nymphadora Tonks gaped, as she stumbled up from her desk to follow her boss into her office.

"Best keep silent," Kingsley frowned, as he followed her into the office, where the door shut with a loud *BANG* behind him.

"Mufflioto!" Amelia Bones hissed, before turning her attention to her two Aurors, "You both need to swear on your magic that you'll keep whatever I tell you secret until I tell you to."

"Madam Bones, I do so solemnly swear on my magic that any information I glean from this conversation shall not be repeated. So mote it be," Kingsley swore immediately.

"Boss, I solemnly swear on my magic that any information I learn from this conversation shall not be repeated. So mote it be," Tonks swore after her superior officer.

"I need Kings to look into Sirius Black's trial records. If there aren't any, you two are to bring him to a safe house, and we will make sure he gets an expedited trial. I was just made aware that Harry Potter may be living in an abusive home, and that Albus Dumbledore may have placed him there, personally," Madam Bones growled in anger.

While Tonks gasped in shock, Kingsley waited to hear more, as he could see that Madam Bones wasn't done.

"There's also suspicion of a potential animagus at the Weasley residence. I'll need Tonks with me for a false interview to lull the animagus in question into a false sense of security. There is also the possibility that said animagus is a pedophile and is posing as a pet rat for one of the older Weasley boys. If you get the chance, Tonks, you are to stun it. Claim you hate rats, afterwards. Any questions about your assignment?" Madam Bones asked forcefully.

"No Madam," Kingsley nodded to her and hurried off to find the records of the trial.

"Trainee Tonks?" Madam Bones raised an eyebrow.

"Ready when you are, Boss," Tonks nodded in understanding. The minute she heard the word pedophile, she was raring to catch the sleazy rat.

"Let's go," Madam Bones nodded and they left to go to Arthur Weasley's office.

* * *

Back at Gringotts, Draco clung to his mother as she continued to hold him, even after Madam Bones left, "Mother?"

"We're still going to do as we planned, Draco. We can't tell anyone what happened here today that wasn't here," Narcissa refused to let him off her lap, much to Axeblade's amusement.

"Not even Uncle Sev?" Draco gaped in surprise at his mother.

"Maybe, but I need to talk to him first," Narcissa stated. "For now, it will be our secret."

"Okay," Draco smiled. "Does that mean I can't tell him that you love me more than father?"

"That is one thing that you can tell him, unless you don't want to," Narcissa smiled at her son. He may not be hers by mind, as she wasn't really Narcissa Malfoy, at least, she didn't think she was, but he was her son, regardless. "Master Axeblade, we'll need to stop at the Malfoy vault for a bit, but could you please keep us apprised of Madam Bones' findings?"

"That I can do, Lady Malfoy," Axeblade smirked. "If Lord Black is freed and agrees to annul your marriage, your bride-price will be yours again."

Narcissa smiled at the Goblin, "May your coffers ever prosper, Master Axeblade, and your enemies fall at your feet."

Axeblade let loose a rough laugh, "I like you, Lady Malfoy."

"Please, call me Narcissa, Master Axeblade," Narcissa smiled as they stood to leave Master Axeblade's office.

"Well said, Lady Narcissa. May your gold always flourish and your enemies fall upon their own petards," Master Axeblade smirked wickedly at Lady Narcissa. This one bore watching, as she was a human with the cunning of a goblin.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Burrow...

It hadn't taken much to get Arthur home and for them to join him. Just the ruse of a possible promotion was all he needed to hear, before he was welcoming them to the Burrow and introducing Tonks and Amelia Bones to his wife and children.

It was when Tonks spied the rat in the middle child's pocket that she shot the spell, freezing the rat in place.

"Scabbers!" the boy cried out in shock.

"Accio rat! I'm sorry, child, but we have reason to believe that this rat isn't just a rat." Amelia waved her wand, "Arthur, please ask your wife to escort the children out of the room."

"Molly-wobbles, I think it's best to do what Madam Bones says..." Arthur began in surprise, only to be interrupted.

"Nonsense! What right do you have to attack my son's pet?!" Molly began to rage.

Madam Bones didn't back down, but she stood up, "Molly, two word, animagus pedophile."

Molly paled in shock, and blinked at the rat in befuddlement, "Animagus? Pedophile?"

"Mum, what's a ped-o-file?" her youngest, the girl, asked curiously.

"Mrs. Weasley, please take the children into the other room," Tonks motioned for the twins to help their mother and the others into the living room, which they did.

"Revelio," Amelia Bones intoned, and even with the stunner still on the rat, it began to morph into a rat-like fat man. Once Amelia inspected the face of the animagus she turned to Tonks and Arthur in shock, "It's Peter Pettigrew."

"Wait, but Pettigrew is supposed to be a hero, why would you call him a pedophile?" Arthur Weasley was very confused.

"My informant told me that there was a potential pedophile in your home, and that he might be important to a case. If he is Pettigrew, then we must question why he hid instead of coming forward," Amelia frowned. "Pedophilia may be a reason. Auror Tonks, take him into custody, and keep him stunned. Arthur, I apologize for the ruse of giving you a job in my department. However, if this goes the way my source told me, you may be getting a reward for your actions..."

The floo in the living room activated startling the children and Molly in the other room, "Madam Bones!"

"Kingsley, did you find anything in your search?" Amelia questioned.

"Nothing."

"Tonks, go ahead to the safe house and stay there. Kingsley, with me. Arthur, if this goes down as I think it will, you will deserve far more than gratitude from the DMLE. Please keep your family silent about this," Amelia stated, as Tonks apperated out with the rat, and then Amelia side-alonged with Kingsley to Azkaban's docks, boarded the ferry.

"Are we really getting Black out?" Kingsley asked his boss.

"We are," Amelia replied back, before setting forth her patronus, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Sirius Black would soon be returning with them, the guards would be befuddled, and a notice-me-not charm placed on Sirius' old cell. Amelia wasn't looking forward to this, but it was the only way to find out the truth. Sirius Black would have a trial, there would be justice.

She was surprised to what she saw when she opened the cell door, the man was relatively sane, compared to his cousin a few doors down, "Amy? What can I do for you?"

"On your feet Black. We're here to get you to a safe house before your long over-due trial," Amelia stated a bit surprised he recognized her.

"As you wish, luv," Sirius smiled at her tiredly. He looked worn and partially ill, but his mind was still present.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter!

Note: Wow! I really couldn't stop writing last time. Now, I know I left a lot of things undone, but the story isn't close to over. ;)

foxchick1: They just might. They were in school around the same time, so it wouldn't be a far stretch.

edboy4926: Thanks, it was a doozy to write. For some reason I couldn't think that his name was Cygnus Black, but he, Walburga, and Abraxus Malfoy were the ones that put Narcissa and Lucius together.

mercersburgrachel: Thanks! I really haven't decided yet on which way to go. Last time in what I call my "W" series, I had a similar choice to make, and it kind of wrote itself, despite my plans to go in another direction. Sometimes, it's fun to ride it out, and others it can be a bit frustrating when you can't get things to happen the way that you had planned. But I'll keep your suggestions in mind as things progress.

bahnannah: Thank you! Not sure if Dumb-as-a-door or the resident dungeon bat will stay out of things, or if-... That would be telling. However, I think we might get to see a new side of Arthur.

* * *

**Opening Gifts**

* * *

Narcissa and Draco left Gringotts after getting a few Galleons from the Malfoy coffers, and headed back into the alley, "Draco, what would you like for an early present?"

"A wand," Draco stated hopefully.

"Dear, we can't do that just yet. Anything else?" Narcissa asked Draco, who just frowned deep in thought. That's when Narcissa took stock of two shops... Eyelops and Quality Quidditch Supplies. Knowing that there would be time to get him a pet to keep him company, but that Lucius might kill the pet out of spite... Well, she put a pin in that idea for now, and she held his hand and gently tugged him into Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Mother, what are we here for?" Draco cocked his head at her curiously.

"We're getting you something fun," Narcissa chuckled as walked right up to the counter and asked the shop owner for something fairly valuable... before putting down a few Galleons.

Draco gaped as his mother placed a small wooden box in his hands and he gasped softly in shock, "A snitch?! Thank you mother!"

"You're welcome, Dragon," Narcissa whispered softly into his ear, before she stood back up and smirked, "We still have two more stops."

Draco blinked at her in surprise, "Where?"

"I think we should get something you and your Godfather can play with together, don't you?" Narcissa winked at her son, as they left the shop.

Together they hurried through the bustling streets of Diagon Alley to reach The Apothecary, where they were both slightly surprised to find a familiar face...

"Uncle Severus!" Draco nearly raced forward to hug his Godfather, only to realize that he was still holding his Snitch box, they were in public, and his Godfather was holding a few valuable ingredients.

"Draco, Narcissa. It is a bit of a surprise to see you both here," Severus Snape raised an eyebrow at the box in his Godson's hands.

"Severus," Narcissa greeted casually. Glad that she didn't have to call him awkwardly by his last name, "I decided to take Draco out for an early birthday present or two."

"So I see. Now, why would you be in the Apothecary?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Mother said was going to get something that you and I could play with together," Draco once again disregarded his surroundings, and if Lucius would have known, he would have thrown a fit.

"I see..." Severus looked at Narcissa a bit puzzled, "And what did you have in mind, Narcissa?"

"I was thinking a simple potion or something you might like to practice with Draco before he starts school," Narcissa twitched slightly, before she took a deep breath. Then she smiled, which stunned Severus Snape, "We were actually going to fire-call you and see if you would like to join us for lunch. We have much to catch up on, after all."

"Of course," Severus nodded his head in agreement. Something wasn't quite right with Narcissa, and he knew he'd get to the bottom of it, hopefully sooner than later.

* * *

After paying for their ingredients, Severus had led them back to the Leaky Cauldron, but deciding that they might need a bit more privacy. So, he suggested that they head to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. When Narcissa agreed, he was a bit surprised, but if it got him closer to the truth, who was he to question his luck? Luckily, the floo was free, and the three of them easily reached the Three Broomsticks and were able to secure a private room for lunch.

Once their food was ordered and delivered, Severus took stock of Narcissa. She didn't look quite like herself...

"Narcissa," Severus began, only for Draco to cut him off.

"Uncle Sev, did you know that Mother loves me more than father?" Draco grinned at his Godfather happily.

"I do believe I did," Severus blinked at Narcissa in slight confusion. "Now, why don't you see if you can catch that snitch of yours in this room?"

"Muffiloto," Narcissa cast. Her face was worried as she watched Draco smiled and go off to play, "Severus, I need to know one thing before I tell you any answers to those questions you are burning to ask... Do you care for Draco, Lucius, Dumbledore, or Voldemort more?"

Severus blinked at Narcissa in confusion, "Narcissa, are you well? That isn't something you should ever have to quest-"

"Just answer the question honestly," Narcissa demanded shakily.

"Draco, of course. Why would I care for Dumbledore?" Severus blustered a little bit.

"I needed to be sure. I don't and can't trust Dumbledore or Voldemort, and I need you on my side," Narcissa looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Narcissa, is someone threatening you or Draco?" Severus was getting worried and slightly angry.

"Not yet, but I put things in motion this morning. If something happens to me, I need you to promise me you'll take him to Andromeda," Narcissa was being careful what she shared with Severus.

"Narcissa, what did you do?" Severus asked worriedly. "And why would I take your son from Lucius?"

"Because, he isn't safe there," Narcissa wrung her hands together nervously. "Voldemort made abominations, Severus. He did worse things than kill Lily Potter."

At that, Severus twitched and sat back in his chair.

"I know you were fond of her. There are things I need to share with you. Things you must know and use your mind-magic to protect at all costs. It will help keep you and Draco safe," Narcissa murmured.

"Out with it, woman," Severus finally growled in annoyance.

"Voldemort created multiple Horcruxes. Lucius has one under our roof, and I just found out about it this morning," Narcissa grimaced fearfully at Severus Snape.

"Are you certain?" Severus hissed in horror.

"There's more. After I found out all of this information, I managed to get Draco and myself away, briefly. We went to Gringotts, and the only way to get out of the house is to dissolve my marriage. The only one who can do that is the Head of House Black, and the Goblins told me he never received a trial while he was still the heir," Narcissa took a deep breath, watching how Severus was absorbing everything in, and not reacting. "I had the goblins contact the head of the DMLE. They've been informed and will let me know how it proceeds, later on."

"..." Severus Snape was stunned, that much was clear, and he was still processing.

"I also may have alerted the DMLE to a possible pedophile and possibly helped to clear up the Head of House Black's innocence," Narcissa swallowed nervously as she waited for Severus Snape to say something.

"Narcissa," Severus furrowed his brow. "Exactly how did you come by this knowledge? Tell me the entire story."

"I woke up this morning with the belief that I was not one Narcissa Malfoy, but another young woman who knew all about the innocence of Sirius Black, Hogwarts secrets, Voldemort, Spymaster Potioneer Snape, and Harry Potter's abusive home life with one Petunia Dursley nee Evans. My first thought was why am I blonde?" Narcissa admitted to Snape, who now looked like he'd swallowed a lemon, as she was staring straight into his eyes. "You just used Legilimancy on me, so now you know I'm telling the truth. If you don't believe me, disillusion yourself after we're done here, and go visit number 4."

Severus Snape looked like he had been hit with a bludger, "Horcruxes, Black is innocent, Pettigrew was the betrayer of Lily, Potter is abused, and you're not the Narcissa Malfoy I know. However, you still care for Draco as much, if not more, than she ever did. I will help you, but you need a means of quick escape and a place to escape-"

"I have a house elf that's covering that for me and can help me escape, but I need a safe haven," Narcissa informed him.

"Then consider me your temporary safe haven," Severus sighed tiredly. "Lucius can't suspect me of aiding you."

"I know. That's why we won't be in contact for a while, unless it's through Draco and Dobby," Narcissa smiled weakly.

"Mistress Cissy called Dobby?" the house elf popped up next to them.

"Dobby, this is Professor Snape. He's Draco's Godfather. If Draco gives you a message, you're to take it to him. If anything happens to me, take Draco to him immediately. Please be careful if this ever happens," Narcissa pleaded with the elf.

"Dobby will do everything he can for Mistress Cissy..." Dobby began.

"Dobby, could you take some chicken soup to a boy in a cupboard under the stairs of number 4 Privet Drive, in Surrey, called Harry Potter? You must not be seen or heard. Stay concealed until he finishes the soup, and then you, the bowl, and spoon need to vanish," Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief at Severus' trust and help and Dobby's agreement to help her.

"Dobby do so," Dobby popped off.

"Do they really keep him in a cupboard?" Severus clenched his jaw.

"He's basically an abused house elf," Narcissa closed her eyes. "If Sirius gets free, we can save Harry, and in turn get out of Lucius' clutches."

"How long did Bones tell you it would be until you find out if his trial happened?" Snape demanded.

"She didn't say, but she knows about Harry, and about Dumbledore's involvement. Severus, even if we can't free Sirius-" Narcissa began.

"Narcissa, we'll get there when we come to it. In the mean time, why don't we schedule Draco's potion lesson for tomorrow or in a few days time," Severus sighed tiredly. "Of all the bloody people that could save you two, why did it have to be Black?"

"You know he feels badly about what he did to you in the shack," Narcissa whispered softly. "That's why he told James Potter, and why James saved you."

Severus froze as his eye twitched, "We will not discuss that Narcissa."

Severus broke the secrecy spell, before standing up and telling his Godson goodbye.

"Severus? Please, tell no one?" Narcissa pleaded.

"You have my word, Narcissa," Severus Snape tapped his wand in the air, packing his lunch up to-go, and spun on his heel, after telling his Godson goodbye.

Narcissa sagged in the chair, Draco looking at her curiously, "Mother, why couldn't I listen to you and Uncle Sev?"

"Because I need to protect you, my dragon," Narcissa squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "I will tell you everything, as soon as I can."

"When?" Draco pouted in annoyance.

"If all goes well, within a few days," Narcissa reassured him, praying that it all went according to plan. But we all know that the best plans of men and mice do not always run so smoothly.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter!

Note: I had a lot of followers and favorites in these last few days. It really did take me by surprise, as this was mostly based off a dream I had about waking up in Narcissa's body. I have yet to figure out what I ate that caused said dream, but sometimes the best thoughts we have start as dreams. Believe it or not, I had part of this chapter done last week, but had a bout of carpel tunnel.

geekymom: Thanks! I appreciate the encouragement!

Guest 1 & 2: Wow, guess I'm doing better than I thought. Glad you're enjoying it! Dreams tend to give me rather odd ideas for stories, but when you happen upon one that you can't forget... Well, something amazing can come from it.

Azathriel: Thanks! Glad to have you on board.

bahnannah: Some of it is set in motion, but we've yet to find out who else knows the intertwined fates of Riddle and Potter. It may surprise you, however, I'm not really a Snape fan; but he has his own role to play.

edboy4926: Thanks!

* * *

**Opening Minds**

* * *

Arthur stared at the fireplace in shock, Percy was standing next to him, and had started shaking, "Dad, what just happened?"

Arthur cleared his throat, before he got it to work, "You rat was an unregistered animagus, who appears to be Peter Pettigrew. He was thought to have been murdered by Sirius Black on the same night that the Potter's lost their lives. Madam Bones mentioned that the reason he didn't come forward was that he may have been a pedophile. Which means he likes to prey on young children. Percy, after I calm your mother a bit, all of us will be visiting St. Mungos for a thorough check-over."

"Dad! Dad!" the twins burst into the room, and placed a piece of paper in their father's left hand. "A lady gave us this in the Alley today. Sorry we forgot to give it to you sooner."

The twin-speak gave Arthur a moment of hesitation, before he shakily looked down at the note and read...

**_Arthur Weasley,_**

**_You're right about Lucius Malfoy. If things go according to my plans, I will be able to help you and the DMLE. Until then, please be patient with me, as I can't yet reveal what I know without endangering those I care about most._**

**_N._**

**_P.S. Beware the Bumblebee._**

Arthur blinked at the short note in surprise and confusion, "Who gave this note to you, Fred? George?"

"A blonde lady and her son," Fred stated.

"They were dressed kinda posh," George shrugged.

"N?" it didn't take long for Arthur to connect the dots. "Narcissa Malfoy? Bumblebee?"

* * *

Later that evening, in the Auror safe house, Sirius Black had been stuck to a chair that had been stuck to the floor. When he sighted the stunned form of Pettigrew, he growled angrily and tried to lung, only to realize he was still stuck to the chair.

"Black, take the Veritaserum," Madam Bones ordered as she held the potion in front of him.

"You caught the rat, why do you need me to do that, Bones?" Sirius growled angrily.

"Because this will be outstanding evidence to exonerate or condemn you both. Now, take the serum, you stubborn mule!" Madam Amelia Bones roared at the prisoner.

"Fine, Amy. But promise me he won't go free, first," Sirius Black was now bargaining.

"If you want to see your Godson and cousin out of an abusive household, you will take the serum right now!" Madam Bones hissed, and in his open-mouthed shock, dumped the potion down his gullet.

"Finally," Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Focus on the rat," Amelia ordered the Trainee. "What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Did you murder the Potter's?" Amelia continued.

"No, that was Voldemort."

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No, that was Peter Pettigrew," Sirius snarled angrily.

"Did you murder twelve muggles on the night you were captured?"

"No, that was Peter. He blew up the street, and severed his finger before changing into a rat and running," Sirius was still under the serum.

That was when Madam Bones administered the antidote, before force-feeding Pettigrew Veritaserum, and after silencing Sirius, began to question the rat animagus, "What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"Yes."

"Did you murder twelve muggles on the night of the Potter's murders?"

"Yes."

"Did you frame Sirius Black of the muggles murder and the Potter's betrayal?"

"Yes."

"Are you a pedophile?"

"Yes."

Amelia Bones grimaced as she fed Pettigrew the antidote, before she stunned him again, "Auror Shacklebolt, call the Minister to an emergency meeting. Lord Black, you're getting a trial today, if we can make it happen."

Sirius mouthed a shocked *Lord?* before he was watching Amelia Bones speak to the young woman by Pettigrew.

"Trainee Tonks, your father is a healer and your mother a solicitor, correct?" Amelia Bones raised an eyebrow.

"That's correct, Boss."

"Can they both be discreet?"

"Yes ma'am," Tonks agreed.

"Get them both here, your father first, please," Amelia stated calmly, and with a swift pop, Tonks was gone. "Kingsley, make sure to take photographic evidence of Lord Black's body, before she returns."

"Yes, Madam Bones," Kingsley Shacklebolt produced a camera and began to document the damage done to Sirius' form, while Amelia Bones focused on Pettigrew, ensuring he didn't break her spells.

* * *

Night had fallen when Nymphadora Tonks apparated into an alley near her family home, and then hurried inside. She pounded on her parent's bedroom door. The night seemed so still, except for her own frantic knocking on the door.

When her father, Ted Tonks answered it, he was followed by his wife, Andromeda Tonks nee Black.

"Good, you're both here. Madam Bones needs you both now. Transfigure some clothes, dad grab your potions bag, and mother your notepad. We're going to be in for a long night and we have a lot of ground to cover. I'll side-along dad first, and then come back for you, mother," Trainee Nymphadora Tonks pushed out in a rush.

"Nymphadora, slow down, what-" Andromeda began.

"No time, Madam Bones' orders. Dad, you have your bag?" Trainee Tonks inquired.

"In my hands, Nym," Ted Tonks nodded to her, and took her arm, only for there to be a loud crack, and he appeared inside a small cabin in the middle of a dense forest area. "Madam Bones, you need my assistance?"

"Back in a tick, Boss," Trainee Tonks nodded to her boss, before apparating back for her mother.

"Yes, Healer Tonks, we need you to take a look at this man and help him in any way possible. Afterwards, you may need to comfort your wife and keep her calm," Amelia warned him. "It's her cousin."

Ted's eyebrows raised in confusion, he really hoped it wasn't Narcissa, but who else could-?

*POP*

"Sirius?!" Andromeda gaped in shock as she took note of who was in the room.

Amelia Bones flicked her wand and un-silenced Lord Black, silently.

"Hey, Andy?" Sirius winced.

"He's innocent," Madam Bones stated calmly, before turning to Ted Tonks. "He's stuck to the chair so as to not harm himself or our other prisoner, who is the perpetrator of the crimes Sirius was accused of. Healer Tonks, I need you to heal him up to the best of your abilities. We'll be forcing Fudge's hand as soon as you're done."

Ted Tonks nodded and began working on healing Sirius' body, as emaciated as it was. It might be months before he was completely healthy again, but all the potions he'd brought would be a good start.

* * *

The next morning, Barrister Andromeda Tonks and Madam Amelia Bones burst into the Minister's office, first thing. Cornelius Fudge was a bit slow on the uptake, and had yet to have his morning tea, which was now all over his robes and desk. Just as it slowly began to drip onto the carpet of his office, Madam Bones vanished the tea.

"Amelia, what is the meaning of-?" Fudge began.

"There's been a grave injustice done in the Wizarding World, and it's in your power to right it," Amelia began, as Andromeda had coached her earlier. She began to play to Fudge's dramatics, "If the media found out about this, before we came to you, you could have been sacked for your predecessor's negligence! Only you can right the wrong of a previous administration and give a pureblood Lord his day in court! After all, that's a much better headline, Minister Fudge righting the wrongs for the good of the people."

That caught his attention, "What injustice has been done?"

"It has been called to our attention that Peter Pettigrew is alive and didn't perish with the twelve muggles. Under Veritaserum he admitted to murdering the twelve muggles, being a pedophile, betraying the Potters, and framing Sirius Black," Madam Bones continued.

"As my client has now been interrogated under Veritaserum by Madam Bones, it has been concluded that Lord Black is innocent of all charges, bar being an illegal animagus. His sentence has been well past served, and he is entitled to recompense from the Ministry for his false incarceration and lack of a trial," Barrister Tonks informed Fudge imperiously.

"I see," Fudge frowned and began to think on how he could spin this. It would be great publicity and he wouldn't need Lucius for any of it... "We'll need to have an emergency criminal trial. We can make sure that Lord Black pleads his case under Veritaserum, and-" Fudge began.

"Actually, it's too soon to give them the Veritaserum again, according to Lord Black's healer. We employed a healer a for Lord Black, and a representative, on your behalf, Minister. This will show that you shouldn't be questioned as your predecessor will be. After all, would be more prudent to have two Aurors witness the questioning and use a pensive that the court could use to determine the case, rather than wasting the court and the Minister's time," Madam Bones stated, effectively cutting Fudge off from going down that road. "This was also done to see if it even required a trial."

"I applaud your swift thinking Madam Bones. I believe we should have this trial at once! Delores! Cancel all of my meetings this morning! Alert the press to an emergency trial in Court Room Ten! Also, inform them that there will be an exclusive interview to explain everything after the trial!" Cornelius Fudge puffed up his chest and straightened his robes. Everything was starting to come up roses for him again!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter!

Note: Sorry, I know it seems like I'm slacking, but work has been... odd, to say the least. It seems that everyone at one work wants to have me do their work for them and they don't like it when I tell them *No* because I'm busy doing someone else's work. It's been more than odd as I see the ones I'm doing said work for slacking off doing something else non-work related; so saying *No* is starting to be more common. I am not a doormat, but I do have to be careful on how I word things.

Thank you to all who reviewed and followed!

2nd Note: I have no idea how the legal system works in Britain.

* * *

**Opening Statements**

* * *

As Fudge waddled into the courtroom, his pompous manner making Amelia hard-pressed not to scowl at him in disgust. However, there is only so much one could do, especially when she was trying to make sure Lord Black got his trial, so Narcissa could give her the information she needed to take Lucius Malfoy down.

While she was busy thinking about how she would use Narcissa's future information, Fudge banged the gavel, and caught her attention. Dumbledore barely made it into the room, past the flashing bulbs of the press, but he made it, much to her annoyance. Fudge cleared his throat, "Order."

The gallery didn't quiet in the slightest, and so Umbridge, the undersecretary hem-hemed, "Order!"

Still, the gallery didn't quiet from the nosy reporters, so Madam Bones brought her fingers to her lips and blew a sharp whistle that stopped all conversations, quieted the entire gallery, and got everyone's attention, "The Minister called for order. If you do not keep silent, you will be escorted out of the gallery and will not witness anything to publish but second hand gossip, as you will be too busy being under Auror interrogation."

That had all of the reporters quiet and all of them sat down quickly.

"Thank you, Madam Bones," Cornelius Fudge choked out a surprised reply. "Now, due to some error on the former Minister's behalf, I have discovered that Lord Black never received a trial before being sentenced to Azkaban..."

The gallery began to murmur, only to stop when they saw Madam Bones' glare.

"Needless to say, Madam Bones and I have investigated this matter, and we are here to let you know that after viewing all of the evidence, we declare that Lord Sirius Black is innocent of all crimes, except being an unregistered Animagus. Of which, said fine has been more than paid for. There will be some compensation from the former Minister and former DMLE to Lord Black in restitution for his seven years of being innocent in Azkaban. The three years he was in Azkaban are to be counted to him having paid off his illegal Animagus status. He will register as soon as this trial is over, and then he will begin healing."

The press went wild! Only to be silenced by another piercing whistle from Madam Bones, "The Minister hasn't finished!"

The gallery settled down immediately.

"Thank you Madam Bones," Cornelius acknowledged her, before going back to what he was saying. "During the course of the investigation, there was a secondary figure that was overturned. He has been found guilty of the killing of twelve muggles, being a pedophile, being an illegal animagus, framing Lord Black, and betraying the Potters to He-Who-Shalt-Not-Be-Named."

The courtroom was silent as the grave.

"Peter Pettigrew, you are hereby stripped of your awarded First Order of Merlin, found guilty, and sentenced to life in Azkaban..."

The courtroom went crazy, but Amelia managed to get Sirius Black, Andromeda and Ted Tonks out of the courtroom and into her office before anything else could be done, including interviews with Sirius.

* * *

Auror Shacklebolt and Trainee Tonks turned over Pettigrew to Scridgemore, and were just in time to witness Dumbledore speaking with Cornelius.

"Cornelius, are you certain that everything is all right?" Albus Dumbledore pulled the Minister to the side, after making his way past the press.

"It is perfectly fine, now that justice has been carried out," Fudge preened like a peacock under the flashing bulbs.

"Do you really think you should let Black go free? He's been under the influence of the Dementors for ten years-"

"Amelia and I have appointed a Ministry healer for him. He even has Ministry lawyer. We have everything covered," Cornelius puffed up his chest.

"It would appear so..." Albus began, only to see the press was listening to every word.

"Excuse me, Albus, the press awaits!" Cornelius grinned.

"Kinglsey, Nymphadora, might I have a word?" Albus saw them.

Kingsley shook his head negatively, as he escorted himself and Nymphadora out of the courtroom.

"It will only take a moment..."

"We're working," Nymphadora replied as he continued to pursue them right up to the point where they were almost to Amelia's office.

"It will only take a moment-" Albus began, only for Kingsley to grab Nymphadora and throw her into Madam Bones' office, follow her, and shut the door in Dumbledore's face, sealing it.

"Why was he being so strange?" Nymphadora frowned as she looked to Kingsley.

"If I'm right, it's because he may have a hand in Sirius' incarceration," Kingsley grumbled, not realizing that he'd spoken in front of Amelia, Sirius, Andromeda, and Ted Tonks.

"We share that suspicion," Amelia stated flatly. "Albus was after you?"

"Yes," Nymphadora replied instantly.

"I see. Well, the next thing to do is to get you to the Tonks' and contact my informant. Lord Black, would you be willing to hear my informant out, and to possibly aid them with your position as Lord Black?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"Amy, just call me Sirius. Now, what informant are you talking about?"

"My informant agreed to giving me information if I got you off, got you to save Harry Potter from abuse, and to save them and their son," Amelia replied.

"Who's abusing HARRY?!" Sirius growled angrily.

"They wouldn't tell me, except to say that Dumbledore was involved," Amelia stated.

"WHO IS THIS PERSON?!" Sirius roared, frustrated with her round-a-bout way of not answering.

"Narcissa Malfoy."

"..."

The room was silent as the grave.

"Cissa? Cissa told you Harry was being abused?" Sirius gaped in shock.

"Not just that, she told me she wants you to annul her marriage, but keep sole custody of her son, if at all possible," Amelia began, only for Sirius to cut her off.

"Lucius Malfoy has Harry?" Sirius growled.

"He doesn't!" Amelia slammed her hand down on the desk, "She came to me to get you out of Azkaban, put Pettigrew behind bars, save Harry Potter from an abusive home, and get her son and herself away from Lucius Malfoy!"

That shut Sirius up fast. He didn't really know what to say.

"Will you help her, Black?" Amelia growled out, which startled him enough to get him back into action.

"I want to talk to her first, and get Harry..."

"The first I can do," Amelia sighed as she sent the message to Narcissa via owl. Then she turned back to face Sirius, "You'll have to ask her where he is. No one else besides Dumbledore seems to know where Harry Potter is."

"WHAT?!" Sirius roared.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own HP

Quick Note: This week has flown by. I've been busy gathering Christmas gifts, making pumpkin butter, planning what recipes to make for Thanksgiving & Christmas, covering for 2 people today, and lastly I have to go to a wedding soon. I still have sooo much to do, but I wanted to get this chapter out.

* * *

**Opening Letters**

* * *

Narcissa waited anxiously in the study pretending to read a book about medical spells and potions. It was by chance that she saw one for dreamless sleep and was just diving into the intricacies of making the potion, when an unremarkable owl swooped in and dropped a letter into her lap.

Narcissa bit her lip as she gently opened the envelope and called for Dobby.

"Mistress Cissy need Dobby?"

"Please get Draco and take us to Madam Bones' office," Narcissa held the elf's hand tightly, and they vanished with a small *POP* to get Draco. In nearly no time at all the three of them were inside Madam Bones' Office, along with Sirius Black, Andromeda, Ted, & Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Madam Bones herself.

* * *

Sirius Black glared at Narcissa, her son, and the elf with them.

Madam Bones raised an eyebrow, "This isn't how I expected you to arrive."

"House elves are very under-rated, Madam Bones. Lord Black, you have my congratulations on your release from your false incarceration. I only wish I'd learned about it sooner," Narcissa squeezed her son's hand before turning to her sister. "Draco, I'd like to introduce you to your cousin, Lord Black, and my elder sister, your aunt, Andromeda Tonks. Lord Black, my son, Draco Malfoy."

Draco blinked in confusion at being introduced to an Aunt that he never knew and the Lord Black, "Mother?"

"Draco, greet Lord Black properly," Narcissa never took her eyes off of her cousin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Black. Are you really better than Father?" Draco asked curiously, which made Narcissa smile with pride at the child by her side.

Sirius gaped at the child and at Narcissa, he was rather taken a-back by the child and by Narcissa's open smile. He hadn't seen it since she'd been wed to Lucius Malfoy... "Cissy, what are you teaching your son?"

"That his father isn't the be-all end-all, and manners, cousin," Narcissa relaxed slightly at his informal address.

"You really don't expect me to forgive you that easily, Narcissa," Andromeda scowled at her younger sister.

"No, but Lord Black is the only one that can save us all, Andy," Narcissa blinked in surprise as the name dropped from her lips without bidding it.

"Explain," Andy raised an imperious eyebrow.

"Only Lord Black can reinstate your family into the Black line. Only Lord Black can secure my son's and my freedom from Lucius Malfoy. Only Lord Black can rescue Harry Potter from Petunia Dursley nee Evans. Hence, Lord Black is the only one that can save us all," Narcissa stated calmly as her smile fell from her face. "Especially since we can't trust Dumbledore, Voldemort, or most of the Ministry, except those in this room."

At that, Andromeda held her tongue, as did the rest of the room. It was only Sirius that broke the silence, "Petunia has Harry?!"

"Yes. I need to speak with you privately about that, cousin," Narcissa bit her lip. "However, we need to get the legal ball rolling to get him out of there as soon as possible. I spoke with Manager Axeblade to draw up the papers for you, for when you were found innocent. It was he who found out that the Potter Will was sealed by one Albus Dumbledore the Supreme Mugwump. Luckily, he found the Goblin copy, and was able to read it aloud to me. It proves that Dumbledore knew that you were innocent of your friends' murders and is another damning document that will help us free Harry."

"I can get Harry, now?" Sirius frowned at Narcissa.

"Not quite yet. Madam Bones would need to accompany you to Gringotts, where you can unseal the official Will. Once you have that, I can take you Harry," Narcissa stated calmly.

"Wait, you want me to free you and your son from Malfoy? You want a divorce?" Sirius blinked in sudden clarity.

"Sirius, there is so much that I need to tell you and want to tell you... And I promised Madam Bones that I would tell her everything. If you annul my marriage to Lucius Malfoy, and grant me full custody of my son, I will tell you everything I have on Lucius. I will also help you to protect Harry from Dumbledore's farce of a prophecy," Narcissa stated flatly. "But, we should save Harry, first."

Sirius blinked in surprise as he took in everything that his cousin had told him, and he made a snap decision, "Consider it done. However, you'll both have to join us at Gringotts."

Narcissa blinked as her heart leapt in hope, she could change their fate. She could protect her son, she could save Harry... She could stop Voldemort before his second rein of terror... "Thank you, Siri."

It was then that Amelia cursed and they took her private floo to Gringotts, the full group of them made quite a sight as they entered Axeblade's office.

"Axeblade, you have my thanks for your part in my release," Sirius stated calmly. "Now, let's get my Godson out of that hell hole, and Cissy a divorce!"

Axeblade smirked viciously, "Then just sign here and here for Mr. Potter, and what have you decided on Lady Narcissa's behalf?"

"Void her marriage, give her full rights to her son and anything else that is hers," Sirius stated. "Oh, and can you start paperwork to bring my cousin and her family the Tonks' back into the Black Family?"

"Of course. Just sign here and here for Lady Narcissa, and then Lady Narcissa must sign these. I'll have the other papers drawn up by tomorrow and then they will need your signature, along with the Tonks Family's," Axeblade smirked as Lord Black handed Narcissa the now signed document, and then she signed...

"Mistress Cissy, yous crying," Dobby looked up with his big brown elf eyes.

Narcissa smiled at the elf as she felt lighter, immediately, "I'm happy, Dobby. Now we need to go save Harry. Are you still tied to Lucius Malfoy?"

"No Mistress Cissy, Dobby's being Mistress Cissy and Master Draco's elf," Dobby frowned in confusion.

"He was a part of your dowry," Axeblade cleared the confusion up. "He's your elf, and always has been, Lady Narcissa Black."

"Does that mean that my name changed too?" Draco asked curiously.

"It does," Narcissa grinned. "You're now Draco Regulus Black."

"What?" Sirius shot his cousin a look of slight malice.

"I need to tell you a few things on the way to getting Harry," Narcissa informed him. "Regulus is one of them."

"Then let's go," Sirius grumbled as he began to head out of Axeblade's office, only to be stopped by Narcissa.

"Andy, could you watch Draco for me, just for a bit, please?" Narcissa's eyes pleaded with her sisters more calculating ones.

"Very well, but I expect an explanation," Andromeda sighed grudgingly.

"Thank you, Andy. Draco, behave for your Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Theodore, and Cousin Nymphadora," Narcissa kissed his head. "I promise I'll be back shortly. Andy, your husband is a healer, right?"

"He is..." Andromeda frowned worriedly.

"Harry will need to see him as soon as we get back. He'll be malnourished, have many injuries, and may be a bit weak. He's never had a check-up in his life and is treated worse than an abused house elf. Please be prepared for him to need immediate medical attention," Narcissa informed Ted Tonks and Andromeda.

"We'll be back shortly," Sirius took Narcissa's arm, and began to head to the door again, only to be stopped by Narcissa, again.

"Dobby, please take us to Magnolia Cresent, in Surrey," Narcissa stated firmly, and before Sirius could get a word in edgewise, they disappeared with a *POP*.

It was when they reappeared in an alleyway off of Magnolia Crescent that Sirius opened his mouth to begin his tirade...

"Narcissa..."

"Dumbledore has a squib watching the Dursley's. If we'd gone straight there, then she'd have reported us to Dumbledore. As it is, he probably thinks that you're too busy recovering to worry about Harry. We have the advantage, right now. Dobby gave Harry some soup last night. Harry wasn't in good shape... Here," Narcissa handed Sirius her wand. "Clean yourself up a bit, and then transfigure our clothes as best you can to more proper attire for this neighborhood. We'll pretend to be new neighbors, a couple. It's the only way to get into the Dursley's unnoticed. Dobby, can you make a Humble Pie?"

"Yes, Mistress Cissy," Dobby popped away and popped back with a pie in hand.

"Perfect," Narcissa smirked as she held the pie. "Please make yourself invisible, but near Harry, guard him, protect him."

"Will do, Mistress Cissy!" Dobby saluted her and popped away.

"Cissa, why did you give me your wand?" Sirius blinked at her in confusion.

"I trust you to handle it better than me," Narcissa stated calmly. "And you are known for being almost a prodigy at transfiguration. Sirius, please, trust me."

"Why did you send Dobby to protect Harry?"

"Vernon Dursley is a brute, to put it mildly," Narcissa stated. "Right now, we need to charm the pants off of Petunia, and get in that house. It's after school hours, so Harry is either making their dinner or..."

"Or what?" Sirius growled angrily as he transfigured their clothing into more muggle suited ones.

"Right now, just pray I'm wrong," Narcissa took Sirius' free hand and squeezed it.

"Cissa, what else did you need to tell me?"

"A lot, but mostly, that we need to be careful. The best we can do to Petunia is a memory charm and an immobulous. However, a bit of fisticuffs never hurt anyone..." Narcissa smirked at the thought.

"Fisticuffs? Narcissa, why would-?" Sirius frowned.

"Don't worry, let me do the talking. I have plans for the giraffe," Narcissa smirked, but refused to let him return her wand. "Hang on to that for me."

Sirius blinked as he followed along until they were at the doorstep of #4 Privet Drive, and Narcissa rang the bell.

However, it was a baby whale that answered the door, "What do you want?"

"To speak with your mother and give her this pi-" Narcissa began in a sugary sweet voice.

The brat rudely tried to swipe it out of her hand, when she held it higher, and Sirius pulled her out of the kid's reach, the brat pouted and shouted, "MUM! IT'S FOR YOU!"

"Dudley, you know you're not to answer the door," a horse faced giraffe necked woman answered the door.

"Oh! You must be Mrs. Dursley! I'm Cassie, and this is my husband Reginald Shepard! We just moved in down the street and wanted to meet you! I've heard that you have the best kitchen and gardens in Surrey! I was just talking to a few of the other women down the way and was hoping you'd let me see how glorious your kitchen and gardens are and if we could swap a few recipes! I even brought this pie for you!"

Petunia was surprised and greatly flattered by *Cassie's* praise, "Well, Vernon isn't due for a bit yet. I don't see the harm. It looks like a lovely pie. Why don't you both come in!"

*Cassie* squeezed *Reginold's* arm as they entered and her eyes flickered to where she saw a flash of green. She waited until she heard the door close fully, "We also heard that you were in charge of managing a household with two boys. I believe we saw one of them answer the door-"

"MUM! I'M GOING TO SEE PEIRS! I'LL BE BACK FOR SUPPER!" the rude boy shouted as he ran out the door, nearly bowling them over, as he raced out the door, and slamming it shut behind him.

"Dudley. He's the apple of our eye," Petunia smiled before she realized that the woman had said two boys. "The other is a troublemaker. He's my disturbed nephew-"

"That you like to keep locked up under the stairs," *Cassie* forced the pie into Petunia's hands. "You do know that that constitutes to child abuse and that makes you as abnormal as they come?"

"W-What?!" Petunia gaped at the woman and man, as she saw the stick right before the spell struck her.

"Immobulous!" *Reginold* twitched as he watched *Cassie* go for the door.

"Harry, we're here to come take you home," *Cassie* bent down and sat on the floor, not caring if her dress' skirt was mangled in the process. She unlocked the little door waited. "It's okay to come out. We're going to take you with us, and you'll never have to come back..."

There was a bit of shuffling in the cupboard, but no one came out.

"Padfoot, take care of her memories," *Cassie* stated. "Harry, I'm Narcissa Black, and that's my cousin, your Godfather, Sirius Black. You were kidnapped as a baby and ended up here, instead of with your Godfather. We're going to make sure you get to live with your Godfather and never have to come back to your Aunt's home, again. We found out where you were last night, but we have to be careful, because your kidnapper is watching the house. Do you know what a kidnapper is?"

"Yes," a small voice stated as the cupboard door opened a crack.

"Did you know you were kidnapped?" Narcissa asked the boy softly.

"No, I thought I was just left here," Harry opened the door a bit more.

"What did they tell you about your parents, Harry?" Narcissa asked as she let Sirius focus on Petunia's mind-wipe.

"That they died in a car crash, they were drunk."

"Harry, they lied to you. Your parents were murdered by an evil man. Sirius' brother was also killed by the same man. Someone kidnapped you and left you here to be abused by the Dursley's. Sirius was put in jail for supposedly murdering your parents and we just found the evidence to free him. Once I found out where you were, we came to get you as soon as we could," Narcissa held out her left hand to the child. "Would you like to come with us? We'll make sure that you're safe and cared for. Your Godfather loves you so much, he's trying really hard not to just run up to you and hug you and never let go..."

"He loves me? What about you, Miss?" Harry's bright green eyes pleaded hopefully with her own.

"I will love you just as much as I do my own son," Narcissa found herself admitting, much to her own surprise she found that she wasn't lying to the child or herself. That was all it took for Harry to come out and take Narcissa's hand and crawl into her lap.

Sirius froze after he finished fixing Petunia's memory of their time at #4.

"Do you really love me, Mister?" Harry turned his green eyes up to Sirius, from his spot in Narcissa's lap.

Sirius choked up, "Harry, Prongslet, I never stopped loving you..."

Narcissa slowly stood up, and refused to let Harry out of her arms, much to Sirius' surprise, "Sirius, disillusion Harry being in my arms, and make it seem that I'm holding a few bags. I want your hands free to make sure that nothing happens to Harry. Harry, we're going to walk for a bit, and then I have a small friend that's going to appear as if from thin air, and he's going to make us reappear in another place where there's a wrinkled little man, a few adults, and my son waiting on us. It might feel a little odd, but it's safe and the only way we're going to get you out safely," Narcissa soothed the child.

"Okay."

"Harry, it's okay to say magic and things like flying motorbikes around us, you never have to worry. We won't hit you, ever," Narcissa added softly.

Sirius was surprised at the change in his cousin. She was being very protective and maternal. When that happened-? Wait, he remembered her being a bit this way when he was little. When she'd try to protect him from his mother and Bellatrix... Sirius shook his head, as he heard the door opening.

That's when Sirius placed himself immediately in front of his cousin and Godson, and when the man came in, and saw them, Sirius punched him once, and the man was down for the count.

"Sirius, that was brilliant!" Narcissa smiled at him, "And that's how you deal with a Walrus, right Harry?"

Harry blinked for a moment, before he chuckled, "Walrus."

"Exactly!" Narcissa chuckled, and smiled as Sirius disillusioned Harry and they were off again, the only signs that they'd been there, being the Humble Pie on Petunia's table and a knocked out Vernon Dursley who would definitely have a shiner when he went to work the next day.

"Cissa?" Sirius was confused when Dobby reappeared and *POP* they were back in Axeblade's office!

"Harry, are you okay?" Narcissa asked gently, briefly ignoring the others in the room.

"Yes. It tickled a bit," Harry blushed and hid his face in Narcissa's shoulder when he saw so many people staring at him.

"It's better than a few other methods of travel we use. Now, I'd like to introduce you to our family," Narcissa smiled. "The boy with blonde hair is my son, Draco. The man over by the woman with the changing hair is Ted Tonks, the young woman with changing hair is his daughter, Nymphadora; but call her Dora, it's less of a mouthful. Ted's wife is my sister, the lady with the black hair, Andromeda, we all call her Andy. The tall man over there is Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the lady next to him is Amelia Bones. The little friend that got us here is Dobby, he's a house elf and Family. Then we have Axeblade, he's a family friend."

Axeblade blinked in surprise at having been referred to as a family friend, rather than their banker or a goblin. Lady Narcissa Black was definitely one to keep an eye on.

"Ted's a special kind of doctor that helps everyone, especially special little boys like you and Draco," Narcissa motioned Ted to slowly come towards them.

"Hullo Harry, I'm Ted Tonks. Is it okay if I wave my wand around you to check that you're physically all right?" Ted asked.

Harry froze up in fear.

"Ted, he was raised muggle," Narcissa informed him.

"Okay. Then Harry, I'm going to wave this stick near you and check on a few things. I don't even have to touch you. You can stay right in Narcissa's arms, okay?" Ted asked. When Harry gave a shaky nod, Ted began his diagnostic. What he got back, made him twitchy.

Andromeda knew, if Ted was twitchy that something was terribly wrong.

"Can I hold him?" Sirius whispered hopefully.

"Sirius, sit next to me," Narcissa smiled at him. "Harry, can Sirius hold you for a bit? I promise to stay right here, but I think Draco might be getting a bit jealous-"

"Am not," Draco pouted, but he was suddenly right next to Harry and his mother, after Harry had grudgingly left the safety of Narcissa's arms for Sirius'.

"Draco, this is Harry, your cousin and new best friend," Narcissa introduced him. "I need you to protect him and help him as much as you can. He's basically going to be like a younger brother for you."

Draco cocked his head in surprise, "So, he's a cousin, but treat him like a little brother?"

"Exactly," Narcissa leaned over and kissed his cheek, before winking at Andromeda, "You're going to be the best older sibling ever, next to Andy, of course."

"You have a lot to live up to, child," Andromeda let loose a chuckle as Draco wrinkled his nose and held out his hand to Harry.

"I'm Draco Black, your new big brother," Draco stated.

"Harry Potter, your new little brother... I think?" Harry replied a bit confused at the prospect.

The rest of the room shared grins. It was an auspicious beginning.

* * *

Of course, no one noticed that while leaving Malfoy Manor, earlier that day, that Lucius had arrived via the floo network and had witnessed the departure of his wife, heir, and a house elf. If they had, they might have been better prepared to deal with what was to come.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own HP!

Note: Sorry it's taken so long for me to get this out. I got hives and a rash last weekend, from what... I have no idea & neither do my doctors. So, I'm taking medication and I've not been feeling well. It is going down, the rash and the hives, but I've been told that they will persist for another week, at the least. So I'll get out what I can. I feel like crap, but at least I don't feel like I want to scrape my itchy skin off with a razor anymore. So, small perks. Onto the fic!

* * *

**Opening Shackles**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was a calculating man. A planning man. He was a Dark Wizard, a Pureblood, and proud of those facts. The mere fact that he had to weave his web with words in the political arena never bothered him, overly much. However, when ones oh-so-obedient wife suddenly takes off with his heir and a house elf... Well, that was enough to make any man more than suspicious.

He waited to see if they'd return, only to have a ministry owl swoop in and drop an owl in his lap from the Minister's pet Toad-er-Undersecretary... After reading the quick note that had been hastily scribbled, Lucius flooed to the Ministry, just in time to catch Dumbledore trying to way-lay Shacklebolt and some woman with red hair, when he clearly couldn't get to the Minister.

It didn't take him long to snag the jist of what had just happened. A criminal hearing. Of course, there were a few straggling reporters who were only too happy to share their scoop in his vicinity...

"... Peter Pettigrew is alive and a Death Eater..."

"... being sentenced to Azkaban. Sirius Black was exonerated and freed..."

It didn't take long for Lucius to pin down exactly what had gone down with that information. In fact, it might just work out perfectly for him, after all. He'd find out what his beloved wife and heir were up to soon enough.

* * *

Rufus Scridgemore had hold of Pettigrew. He was less than thrilled that the man had evaded them for so long. However, at least he would be the one to put the villain in Azkaban. It was normally the job of Aurors and their partners to take a prisoner to Azkaban but his partner, Dagney Cornfoot, had called in sick this morning. Rufus knew that he could do it alone, and it wasn't like his boss was a round to question him or anything, and the Minister would finally see HIM.

He knew it wouldn't be long before he could take over his boss' job and then move up to Minister himself... He was an aspiring social climber, even if it was only in the workplace. After all, if he made Minister, Callidora Prescott would finally go out with him and possibly accept his proposal of marriage.

Yes, things were working out quite well for Rufus, that is, until someone stunned him in a hallway from behind, and banished him into a Ministry broom closet.

Pettigrew was the last thought Rufus had, before he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew was panicked and his mange was bothering him immensely, but despite the fact that he had been made to answer truthfully under Veritaserum, he knew that his fate was sealed. So he went quietly with the Auror he'd been passed off to. Hoping that maybe someone would take pity on him and kill him before he reached the dreaded isle. Nothing was going as it should have. He wasn't supposed to have ever been caught...

Of course, that was when his Auror handler went down, and Peter was slightly surprised as his gaze landed upon his savior... "Lucius?"

Lucius sneered at him as he made quick work of the shackles on him and motioned him to follow him.

"Lucius, you have to know, this isn't supposed to have happened. The Dark Lord was meant to rise again, but in a few years. I have no idea what's going on, but this isn't how it was supposed to happen! I had a few more years as a pet rat and-"

"Silence," Lucius hissed at Pettigrew, and led him to a floo exit, as he dragged Peter with him.

Maybe Peter shouldn't have told Lucius that this wasn't how things were supposed to go. He didn't know exactly what had happened, but he knew that this wasn't the way he remembered things from 1990 going... Actually, now that he thought about it... Why was it 1990 again?

It was then that Peter Pettigrew realized one small thing, he'd been sent back in time! Most likely by the Dark Lord!

He smiled his rattiest smirk, not noticing that he was now in Lucius' study, "We're going to bring the Dark Lord back and the Wizarding World will fall at his feet!"

That was when he was backhanded by Lucius Malfoy, and then chastised, "Tell me everything you know, you fool!"

Unfortunately, Lucius' hit was a bit much for Peter, and knocked him out cold.

* * *

Back at Gringotts...

Axeblade twitched as he interrupted the family scene in his office, "Lord Black, is there any other business, besides compiling more damning information on Dumbledore that you need?"

"Yes," Narcissa stopped Sirius from saying *No.*

"Cissa?" Sirius frowned in confusion.

"Trust me, you all need to hear this. It could stop Voldemort from rising again," Narcissa got plenty of freaked out looks from the adults and a slightly incredulous one from Axeblade. "He made Horcruxes. Multiple ones. I roughly know the location of a few, and Axeblade has the Curse Breakers that can get rid of them. However, first, I need you to disinherit Bellatrix and take her vaults from her, if at all possible. The cup of Helga Hufflepuff resides in the Lestrange Vault, and is one of his horcruxes. It is one of the closest to us, right now. The others are in odd places. Lucius has one in a hidden blood-locked room under his study, it's the Diary of one Tom Marvolo Riddle, which is what *I am Lord Voldemort* is an anagram for. In the Gaunt shack in the woods near Little Hangleton there's the Gaunt Ring, which is cursed, and is another horcrux. Ravenclaw's Diadem is in the Come And Go Room at Hogwarts. Kreacher has been trying to destroy the one in Slytherin's Locket for Regulus, since Regulus betrayed Voldemort and stole it. Lastly, Harry has one in his scar."

The room was deadly silent with all of that information dropping.

"Narcissa Black, just how do you know the whereabouts of these abominations?" Madam Bones choked out in shock.

"I woke up knowing all of this information and more a few days ago," Narcissa admitted cautiously. "The only thing at the time that bothered me the most was why the hell was I a blonde. So, someone else's mind, memories, future... Someone slipped it all to me or I slipped into Narcissa. I don't really think that I'm the same Narcissa any of you knew, but I'm hopping that this is for the better. If you don't believe me, check in Bellatrix's vault. It's the only way to know for sure, and have a Goblin Healer and Curse Breaker check Harry. Please, everything I've told you is the truth as I know it. I do so solemnly swear on my magic," Narcissa held out her hand for her wand to Sirius.

Sirius in a slight stupor, handed her wand over, "Cissa-"

"Lumos!" Narcissa smiled as the tip of her wand lit up.

"Axeblade," Sirius spoke at the goblin, while keeping his eyes focused on his cousin. "Get me the Lestrange contract and see if there's a-"

"A horcrux is a soul-shard or piece, Sirius," Narcissa handed him her wand back, letting the light die out.

"Thanks, Cissa," Sirius gulped, before he took a breath and faced Axeblade. "Do as she said. Call the Curse Breakers. Call your healers. I want Harry checked immediately."

Axeblade's eyes had gone cold and hard, "Wizards would DARE bring that filth into our hallowed halls?!"

The Wizards present went silent and stayed still.

"MACECLEAVER! Get the best Curse Breakers we have on staff here immediately and send in Severspear! GRIPHOOK! Search the Lestrange Vault for any horcruxes in the shape of a goblet!" Axeblade roared angrily as both of the Goblins appeared in his sight.

"Master Axeblade, the cup is also cursed," Narcissa gently informed him.

"Damn it all to HELL! GET ME KING RAGNAROK!" Axeblade roared angrily.

Griphook and Macecleaver winced, but where Macecleaver ran to do what Axeblade demanded, Griphook questioned, "Master Axeblade, is getting King Ragnarok really necessa-"

"DO IT! NOW!" Axeblade roared at the younger Goblin, sending the Goblin into a race to get out the door to get his assignments done.

"Narcissa, I hope you know what you're doing," Andromeda whispered warningly.

"Andy, all I know is that we can stop that monster before he starts up again and kills our family, minus you, Draco, Harry, and me," Narcissa's eyes caught her sister's and that was when Andromeda gave up fighting it. Her sister had changed, for the better... maybe?


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own HP.

Note: I know it's been a few weeks since I've posted anything, and I'm sorry. First, I was really ill, as the medication I was previously on lowered my immune system and I caught that coughing crud that's been going around. Then I was doing 3-4 peoples jobs, and still recovering from being sick. I know that seems like excuses, but that's what happened. Things spiral out of our control and we can only try to slowly move ahead to get them back on track.

* * *

**Opening Vaults**

* * *

Lucius glared down at the weakling that had passed out from a single blow in his study, "Stupid Gryffindors and their weak constitutions... ELF!" Lucius's eye twitched as he was forced to bellow for that blasted elf again, and when it still didn't come, he angrily picked up a vase from one of his allies and smashed it next to Pettigrew's head in anger.

When the elf still refused to appear, Lucius growled and vanished the mess, before his eye twitched as he heard an owl pecking at the window. He glared as he let it in, and nearly sent a spell after it as it dropped the scroll on the floor near his feet as it flew off into the sky.

He read through it twice, until he was sure of exactly what he'd read... "NARCISSA! YOU COW!"

* * *

Back at Gringotts, Narcissa sneezed, before she looked to Sirius, realizing that she had yet to tell Sirius about Regulus, and ask about when Lucius would be notified of their divorce, "Sirius, there's something you need to know about Regulus. He betrayed the mad half-blood, and stole one of the Horcruxes. Kreacher has been keeping it safe and getting more insane every day, as he couldn't destroy it. Regulus died to help stop Voldemort."

Sirius stopped moving, but made sure that he never let go of Harry, "Reggie betrayed Voldemort?"

"He did. It was in the memories I received. Call for him and ask him about Reggie's locket," Narcissa reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

Sirius did it, even though they were still in Axeblade's office. He called out, "Kreacher!"

"Bad master call Kreacher?" Kreacher glared at Sirius.

"Kreacher, behave," Narcissa ordered, causing the old elf to blink at her in surprise. "Your master has something he needs you to do."

"Kreacher, bring me the locket Regulus gave to you to destroy. The Goblins have a means to make it happen," Sirius looked to Narcissa for guidance, and got a nod of confirmation.

"Bad master helps Kreacher fulfill Master Regulus' last wish?" Kreacher was in shock, but soon popped away and returned with a locket with a large S on it.

"Master Axeblade, there is your first Horcrux," Narcissa pulled Draco, Harry, and Sirius away from the evil trinket. "If there is a way to save the locket, do so, as it is a Founder's heirloom. Kreacher, this is what Reggie would have wanted. To see the man once called Tom Riddle die the final death."

"Kreacher, put the locket down on the table," Sirius ordered, as he noticed Narcissa pulling the four of them away from the trinket.

That, of course was when King Ragnarok stormed into the room, "Explain, Mortis Axeblade."

"Majesty, the Black Family has notified us that the self-proclaimed "Lord Voldemort" has made the abominations called Horcruxes, multiple times, and have brought a few in for us to see if we can destroy them," Axeblade informed his King.

"What name did this alleged "Lord" go by before?" King Ragnarok demanded.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, you Majesty," Axeblade informed him.

"So, Riddle created how many of those abominations and how many do we know where they are?" King Ragnarok demanded.

"Seven, Your Majesty," Narcissa informed the King of the Goblins.

"SEVEN?! How many do you have in these halls, now?!" Ragnarok demanded.

"There are three, Your Majesty. One in Salazar Slytherin's Locket before you, one in the vault of one Bellatrix Lestrange, and one in the scar of a child," Narcissa replied calmly. "If there's any way to extract the Horcrux without harming the child, it needs to be done as soon as possible. We also may need to have the Black House Elf, Kreacher, examined for over exposure to a Horcrux. There are other objects of Wizarding Historical value, that if we gave most of the items to the Goblins, and you could remove the Horcruxes, you might be able to barter for better treatment and terms from the Wizarding Ministry," Narcissa bowed her head to the Goblin King.

"You wish to save the child and rid it of the abomination, and give us incentive to save the child... Who is this Witch?" King Ragnarok asked.

"She's Narcissa Black, of the House Black, your Majesty," Sirius stated calmly, as he tried to keep his temper under control at his cousin speaking to the Goblin King, and praying she wasn't going to cause another Goblin War.

"I see. Thank you Lord Black for the introduction. Do you also agree with her on this matter?" King Ragnarok questioned curiously.

"I do agree, Your Majesty. However, I am unsure what she wishes we keep," Sirius frowned as he'd caught Narcissa's little clause.

"It is for Heir Potter, Your Majesty. It is a stone set within a Horcrux. It rightfully belongs to Heir Potter, as it is a family heirloom that was stolen long ago," Narcissa stated calmly.

"King Ragnarok! There was a Horcrux in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange!" Griphook raced back into the room with the cup being held by a pair of dragonhide gloves. "Here it is!"

That was all it took for King Ragnarok to make up his mind, "Consider it done, Lady Black." King Ragnarok smirked, "And once this is done, you and your House, along with House Potter, shall be considered Goblin Friends and Allies."

"You have my eternal thanks and that of our House, Your Majesty," Narcissa bowed, barely hiding her shock.

"Our thanks, Your Majesty," Sirius twitched as a curse breaker trotted in after Macecleaver, followed by two more curse breakers and five goblin healers.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own HP!

Note: I know it's been a few weeks since the last update. I've been busy-busy in a tizzy. And I just have to keep hurrying around until everything is done. I've also not been very motivated to write lately, and am unsure as to why. Blame it on the wacky weather? I'm trying to push this out today, which is Tuesday, but we'll see. It may be like pulling teeth to write this chapter.

* * *

**Opening Homes**

* * *

Sirius glared at Narcissa as he hissed in her ear while the , "What exactly was that all about?"

"Sirius?" Narcissa bit her lip, a very un-pureblood thing to do, which made Sirius blink at her in confusion and think about what all she'd revealed to those in the room.

"Why did you speak out of turn to King Ragnarok?" Sirius frowned, "You could have killed us all if he disliked that fact."

"Sirius, I-" Narcissa looked at him in surprise and confusion. "I'm sorry."

"Y-You're sorry?" Sirius gaped as his cousin apologized to him. She'd never done that before. Ever! "Cissa, you weren't lying earlier. I know you took that oath, but I-"

"Lord Black, it is confirmed that your Godson is the container for a Horcrux," a red-headed Curse Breaker frowned.

"Thank you?" Sirius winced as his voice squeaked.

"Is there any way to remove it without harming Harry?" Narcissa looked at the younger man with worried eyes.

"There is a way, but it won't be the easiest," an elderly blonde, nearly white, haired Curse Breaker replied.

"Anything to get that _thing_ out of my Godson," Sirius' eyes hardened.

"It will be done, immediately, Lord Black," Ragnarok nodded to the Curse Breakers and motioned to the Healer Goblins. "Take Lord Black and Heir Potter to the Ritual Ceremony Room. Prepare for immediate extraction. Take no chances that the abomination will escape or harm the child."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Sirius bowed low to the King of the Goblins, as Narcissa had somehow managed to take Harry into her lap, along with Draco.

"Harry," Narcissa squeezed his hand. "Go with Sirius. We'll wait for you. I promise."

Harry looked alarmed, but he had been conditioned to follow orders by Vernon and Petunia... So, with frightened eyes, he took Sirius' hand, as his shook with fear.

"Harry," Narcissa stopped him, but she didn't know what to say to the boy. So, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Please pretend to be brave. See how Sirius twitches at the left corner of his eye? He's trying hard not to show just how scared he is or to cry from the happiness of having you hold his hand. Do you think you can be brave for Sirius' sake?"

Harry opened his mouth in surprise but he nodded and gave her a wan smile, before turning to Sirius and squeezing his hand in a gesture to help the man buck-up. Sirius gave Narcissa one last incredulous glance as they left the room to head to the Ceremony Room.

"Mother?" Draco looked up at her worriedly.

"We'll just have to pray that everything goes well, Draco," Narcissa assured her son as she noticed the odd looks she was receiving from King Ragnarok and Madam Amelia Bones. It seems Andromeda had accepted that her sister was not as bad as she had once thought.

* * *

In the Ritual Ceremony Room...

Harry was led by Sirius into an antechamber that was littered with protective rune sequences and charmed to the gills. It made Sirius a bit twitchy, but Harry just squeezed his hand again, making the older wizard to take in a few deep breaths to calm himself and brace for what was to come.

Sirius watched as the goblins led Harry to the center of the chamber, once they'd taken note that the clothes he wore were completely muggle and magic free, they began to chant. Sirius took note that there was another goblin that spelled his feet to the floor. He'd never seen a goblin do anything of the like, but now that it was happening to him, he could only watch on helpless as Harry was also stuck to the floor and stunned.

The goblin at his side explained, "They are insuring that he will be protected from self-harm and immobilized. When a Curse Breaker has come upon those cursed with a Horcrux, it has been best dealt with by stunning and the removal process done while awake and in full control of the victim's faculties. There may be pain during the removal, which the younger Curse Breaker is explaining to the victim. You will be stuck in place, as will I, until the ritual is complete. There are protective wards to keep the Horcrux from escaping and transferring into something or someone else. We are outside those wards."

"Will Harry be okay?" Sirius never took his gaze from Harry.

"This is the third time we've used this process. However, while there is a chance for error, you did request the best Curse Breakers, and while young William Weasley is the youngest of our Journeymen, he is far better than the others that are masters, minus Grant Randall, whom he was previously apprenticed to. However, don't say anything to Randall, but young William will soon outclass him when he becomes a Master Curse Breaker," the goblin smirked at that small bit of knowledge.

Sirius blinked in surprise. Why was this Goblin being so open with him? It was rather... Wait, the Goblins had mentioned something about the Black Family becoming Goblin Friends... Was that why?

During Sirius' pondering, Harry let out a long high pitched whine of pain that Sirius only heard due to what his animagus was. Sirius tried to get to Harry, but remembered that he was still stuck to the floor with Goblin Magic, and the wand in his hand... Wait, Narcissa's wand wasn't in his hand! She must have taken it back when she'd passed Harry over to him. Sirius twitched as he wanted to rush to his Godson's side as the whine increased in pitch.

"So far, it is going well, Lord Black," the Goblin twitched as the chanting began to die down, and a potion was pulled out of Master Curse Breaker Randall's robes. Luckily, one of the other Goblins chanting had seen the potion that was about to be uncorked, and froze the Master Curse Breaker with Goblin Magic.

* * *

It took them another thirty minutes to complete the Ritual, and they were privileged to witness the smokey ash-like wraith that attempted to bang into the wards, until the red headed Curse Breaker and the Goblin Curse Breakers teamed up and vanquished it with Goblin chants and what appeared to be an ancient Egyptian spell.

Once it was ended, the Goblin at his side twitched again, "That was not supposed to happen. Healer Severedhead noticed the potion in time. Journeyman Weasley did a fine job of completing the ritual without the aide of Randall. I believe that he will be receiving his Mastery after this. Your ward did well, Lord Black. He's still awake after the Ritual; most pass out."

It was only then that Sirius Black noticed that the very Goblin he'd been standing next to was King Ragnarok. Of course, it was a relief when he was unstuck by Healer Severedhead, and he witnessed as the Curse Breaker Goblins converge on Mr. Randall and drag him away. It did surprise him that the other Curse Breaker... Weasley?... went into the center of the room and slowly aided Harry in sitting up.

"How are you feeling, Heir Potter?" the red-head asked.

"Fine."

At Harry's one-word answer, Sirius hurried over to him, ignoring that Ragnarok was nodding in understanding at his dismissal in the young Lord's mind, "Harry! Are you okay? Are you still in pain? What can I do to help?"

Harry flinched back and winced at the pain. He held his hand to his head, and that was when the Curse Breaker held up a hand, "Heir Potter, it is perfectly normal to not be completely all right. As Healer Severedhead is always telling me, "William Weasley, the head is in control of far too much for you to take a knock to it so lightly. Slow moving and testing is advised, and will make sure that you heal in an optimal manner. You need to admit that you are in pain to a healer, no matter how *FINE* you think you are." She's rather persistent, and I've never known her wise advise to be wrong."

"No matter how often you may forget it, Bill?" Healer Severedhead snorted as she appeared behind Bill.

Which made him flinch slightly before laughing, "Right, as always Healer Severedhead."

The Healer eyed him once, before she began a diagnostic of the littlest human in the room, before she frowned, "Bed rest for the next two days, nutrient potions prescribed by his healer, he may get up and walk a bit with help. Child, how is your head? And don't give me that *FINE* load of Nundu droppings, like Bill does. I want the truth."

Harry was a little bit intimidated by the Goblin Healer, but he whet his lips and gave it to her, "It hurts, but it also feels lighter?"

"That is expected. You will probably be weaker than normal the next few days, but overall your recovery should be swift. You're still young yet," Healer Severedhead turn her wand on the red-headed Bill. Then she frowned, "You were confounded, and you've been obliviated a five times, only one magical signature is from Randall. Majesty?" The Healer stepped aside for King Ragnarok to view the signatures, and smirked at the scowl on his face.

King Ragnarok was furious, "Curse Breaker Weasley, from what I can see, you would do well to stay away from supposedly well meaning old men, and add more protections to your quarters... no matter where you sleep. It appears that former Master Curse Breaker Randall was remiss in providing you with an opportunity to receive an obliviation and curse protection item from our stores. The other times you were obliviated were from before you gain employment with us. Healer Severedhead will be working with you to recover those memories. Once your protection item is sorted, you will be transferred to our Egyptian branch to begin your final steps in receiving your Mastery. After all, it takes a strong Curse Breaker to half-break the obliviation and compulsions without a protection item."

Bill looked shocked and a bit bewildered, but managed to get out, "Thank you, your Majesty. Healer Severedhead."

"Lord Black, we will return to Axeblade's office and you may finish your business with him. However, finish it quickly, as your young ward needs his rest," Healer Severedhead ordered.

Bill nodded to Sirius as Sirius gently picked up Heir Potter, and the procession followed Lord Ragnarok back to Axeblade's office, where they found Narcissa fussing with Draco's hair, which was now loosened from the gel that had been placed in it prior.

When Sirius and Harry walked into the room, she handed him to Andromeda, who was a bit surprised at the trust her sister showed her, and she went immediately to Harry, "Harry?"

"I'm fine Miss Cissa," Harry winced.

"You are not fine, young man, but you will be with time," Healer Severedhead snorted.

"Thank you again, Your Majesty, Healer Severedhead, and Curse Breaker," Sirius nodded to the appropriate party.

Narcissa grabbed her cloak, took it off and immediately wrapped it back around Harry, then she turned to the Goblin Healer, and she watched as Rangnarok showed pride in his Healer being thanked, "Thank you both, your Majesties."

King Ragnarok chuckled, as the Healer next to him twitched her nose, "I told you she was schrewd, Sif."

"Yes, well I should know better than to have bet against you, my King. Now, come along Weasley, we've best start on breaking those obliviations..."

"Weasley? As in Arthur and Molly Weasley?" Narcissa blinked in surprise.

"My parents," the man in question replied slightly wary.

"Could you ask your father if he'd be willing to speak with Narcissa Black? I may have an opportunity for him and your mother," Narcissa smiled hopefully at the Weasley heir.

"Black, not Malfoy?" Bill blinked in confusion.

"Lord Black annulled the marriage. Speaking of, Sirius, when will he be getting the news?" Narcissa asked as she made sure not to let go of Harry's hand.

"He should have already received notice, Cissa. Now, Axeblade, is there any other business that we need to finish, or can we all go home?" Sirius sighed tiredly. "And thank you, William. It's odd as the last time I saw you, you were a few years old. Tell Arthur we'll have to get together some time."

"As you wish, Lord Black. Miss. Black. Now, I'd best be off, before Healer Severedhead has my guts for garters. Take care, Heir Potter," Bill winked at Harry and left.

"Mother, where is home now that we don't live with father?" Draco asked curiously.

"For now, it will be with me, your cousin Nymphadora, and your Uncle Theodore," Andromeda Tonks stated imperiously. "Sirius, I expect you and Harry to join them as well."

"Of course, Andy," Sirius grinned. "However, at some point we'll have to all go house shopping. I refuse to live at Grimmauld."

"Very well, Sirius," Andromeda conceded. Narcissa just nodded knowing that as Lord Black was now her Lord, she was to follow his lead.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own HP!

Note: I know it's been over a week. I've been ill and in no mood to write. I was also frustrated with my writer's block. Yes, I do get writer's block, but I think I may have cracked through it by sewing... Which is a rather new and odd way for me to break through it, but we shall see if it lasts.

Thanks to all of you who have stayed with me and Favorited, Followed, and reviewed. Looks like this may end up being a crossover, even though I wasn't planning on it.

* * *

**Opening Rooms**

* * *

Sirius blinked in surprise after Andromeda gave him and Narcissa their floo address, only for Narcissa to wince and call for Dobby, "Dobby, could you please take us to Andy and Ted's home?"

"Cissa?" Sirius blinked in confusion at her.

"Sirius, Harry hasn't ever flooed and I don't remember how to. At this point, elf-travel will jar him less and keep all of us safe," Narcissa replied gently.

Sirius nodded in understanding, and after getting a nod of agreement from Andromeda, he looked to Ted Tonks for the first time in a while only to find a smile on his face.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, Narcissa," Ted grinned. "Were you thinking about becoming a healer before you were wed?"

"Actually, I don't know what I wanted before, but I believe I'd like to start up a Pre-Hogwarts School or a Childcare Facility. It's rather odd that Wizards haven't taken example from their No-Maj counterparts," Narcissa replied. "Of course, I wouldn't be adverse to learning some spells you think may aid me, if Lord Black approves of my idea."

"A school, Cissa?" Andromeda blinked at her in surprise.

"We could talk to the No-Maj parents of the incoming First Generation Wizards and Witches, and prepare their families for their transition into the Magical World. Think of it as an introductory course for the entire family," Narcissa smiled as she looked to Andromeda for guidance.

"While it would eliminate many issues, what about the children who's parents refuse to allow them to go?" Andromeda frowned, "Or the ones that come from bad families, like Harry?"

"I haven't gotten that far, yet. However, the ones from bad families, we could see if Sirius would be willing to set up a runaway or a safe-haven where these children could live and learn, free of their bad influences," Narcissa stated hopefully.

"And the ones who's parents refuse?" Andromeda was stuck on that point.

"It would depend on the situation," Narcissa replied. "If they seem to want to listen to us, we could tell them about Obscurials and what happens to those who don't train their gift. Basically, describe Magic as a Mutation in the evolution of humanity. However, explain that it's common enough that we can actually train it so that they can fit into either world. Of course, we'd need to find someone that could teach them the things that they'd learn in the No-Maj World to supplement their education so that they could go back to the No-Mag world if they chose to, once they've completed their schooling at Hogwarts. Who's to say we couldn't implement a Summer Course Program to continue their No-Mag education?!"

Narcissa was getting more and more excited, which was making her own son look at her in confusion, "Mother, what's a No-Mag?"

"A Muggle," Narcissa replied distastefully. "And First Generations are Muggleborn. We really need to induct new terms if we ever want the Wizarding World to step up to the 19th Century and out of the 1800's."

"Narcissa, you've said what I've been thinking for YEARS!" Ted Tonks, her brother-in-law smiled happily.

"Do you think we could pull it off?" Narcissa turned to Sirius and Ted, ignoring Andromeda, and the fact that she still didn't completely answer her sister's question, completely.

"I'd need to check with a few things, but it would be a great way to invest the Black Fortune and to spite my mother," Sirius smirked.

"You've still not completely answered my question, sister dear," Andromeda replied sternly, before looking at her husband's puppy eyes. "Fine, but we will be looking into all the legal ramifications and how to subvert any Ministry Control Factor, as well as a business plan."

"Thank you Andy!" Ted hugged his wife happily.

"Now I see where Dora gets it from," Narcissa winked at Ted.

"She didn't get everything from him," Andromeda smirked. "Now, I believe we should start by making it privately funded by certain families. A private school would have less things the Ministry could meddle in. However, we should continue this at the house, after Harry and Draco have been put to bed."

Narcissa agreed and turned back to the house elf, "Dobby, could you please take us to the Tonks' residence? In groups, to make it easier on you."

"Mistress Cissy is so kind! Worrying about Dobby!" Dobby began to sob, but he quickly popped Harry, Sirius, Ted Tonks, and Nymphadora "Dora" Tonks to the Tonks' residence, and then he'd return for Narcissa, Andromeda, and Draco.

"Master Axeblade, if we could, I'd like to see if it'd be possible to introduce the children of different species and our allies to each other at an earlier time, once we have the Primary School up and running. Do you think that'd be something King Ragnarok would be interested in?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"That is an new request. I will ask His Majesty and owl you his reply, Lady Black," Axeblade blinked in surprise.

"It would be wonderful, even if we could have you or someone as a Goblin Representative to explain who you are and what you do for Wizards and Witches. Less Ministry bias and propaganda," Andromeda added thoughtfully.

Axeblade looked at the two sisters of House Black, and nodded, "I will most assuredly bring up those points with His Majesty."

Of course, that was when Dobby popped back over and popped Andromeda, Narcissa, and Draco to the Tonks' residence.

"A most interesting proposal, indeed," King Ragnarok chuckled as he opened the hidden door behind Axeblade. "I shall confer with Sif and we shall speak to the Goblin Council about this request."

* * *

**Tonks' Residence**

**21 Bannerman Road**

**Ealing, London, England**

When Dobby dropped them outside of the house, Narcissa's mouth fell open, "Bannerman Road?! We're on Bannerman Road?!"

"Narcissa?" Andromeda looked at her sister oddly.

"Is there a number 13?!" Narcissa asked excitedly, suddenly hopeful.

"I would suppose, but we tend to leave our neighbor alone. She prefers it that way," Ted shrugged. "Best get the boys off to bed, then you can tell us why you are so excited about our street address."

"Agreed," Narcissa nodded quickly. Knowing that this might or might not be a good thing... The moment they entered the house, Draco shrank back into her. It was overly friendly, with kiddie bumpers on all the sharp corners, Narcissa could only guess it was because of how clumsy Dora was.

"Mother?" Draco was nervous as they followed Ted and Sirius (who was still carrying Harry) up the stairs.

A few doors down to the left, and they came upon a room. Ted opened the door, and with a few swishes of his wand, it was enlarged and a second bed was added, "I'm sure the boys will want to decorate later, but it should be fine for now..."

"Don't leave," Harry pleaded as Sirius gently set him down on the bed.

"I promise that I'll just be downstairs with Narcissa and the others. Draco will be here with you the entire time. I promise that I won't leave you, pup," Sirius promised.

"Miss Cissy?" Harry pleaded with her.

"Harry, I'll stay with you both until you fall asleep. Then I'll be downstairs with the other adults. We won't leave you. If anything happens, call for Dobby and he can pop you to us or us to you. Would that help?" Narcissa climbed onto the bed, next to Harry and soothed him.

Draco wasn't happy about sharing his mum and his new room, but he supposed Harry wasn't too bad, and he'd always wanted a brother... Does this mean that his Mother was marrying her cousin? He should ask, "Mother, does this mean that you are marrying Cousin Sirius?"

Sirius and Narcissa tried not to gag in shock and horror, before Narcissa took a deep breath and spoke, "It most certainly does not. It isn't even genetically sound to marry a second cousin, and Sirius is as good as your Uncle and my own unofficial brother."

Then, as Sirius walked out the door, he heard her telling the boys stories of outer space, time traveling aliens, and... a mechanical dog robot?

* * *

After the boys were asleep, as Narcissa closed the door behind her to the boy's new room.

"Thanks for that, not sure how I'd have explained that to them," Sirius sighed as he had waited for her on the other side of the hall.

"You're welcome," Narcissa jumped in surprise as Ted motioned them down the stairs.

"So, what was up with your interest in Andy's neighbors?" Sirius asked curiously.

"If it's who I think it is, we may be in for an interesting neighborhood," Narcissa shrugged.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own HP or the SJA!

Note: I know that I briefly touched on Bannerman Road, and yes, it is a Doctor Who reference regarding Sarah Jane Adventures (Kudos to those who recognized it!). However, I had to go back and re-watch a few episodes and do a bit of research. I've concluded that it's a bit too early to bring in Luke, Maria, Kelsie &/or Clyde time-line wise. Sarah will make an appearance, but I don't want to touch too much on how it will go, as I'm still in the planning stages. Happy reading!

* * *

**Opening Up the Neighborhood**

* * *

"Care to elaborate?" Sirius asked Narcissa curiously.

"I'd rather not say too much, just in case I'm wrong, but know that if it's the woman I think it is, she's absolutely Amazing!" Narcissa smiled hopefully as they walked down the stairs and into the living room where Andy, Dora, and Ted were waiting for them.

"Now, shall we begin discussing the Pre-Hogwarts Schooling and what all it will be covering? Who will teach these children? Who all will fund it?" Andromeda went right into the main points of the matter.

"Language, Customs of No-Maj vs. Magical, Basic Potions, Basic Creatures, Basic Arithmetic, Physical Education, and Art & Music," Narcissa smiled as her sister wrote down everything. "Of course, we'll have to have a recess or playtime and nap-time for the younger ones."

"Not all of those should be covered in one day," Andromeda frowned worriedly.

"Agreed," Ted nodded.

"We'll also need to rename the Basic Creatures so that it doesn't offend our allies and other races," Narcissa added thoughtfully.

"Basic Races doesn't sound right. What about Basic Beings?" Sirius thought out loud.

"I love it!" Narcissa clapped excitedly, before realizing that she looked like a happy child, and blushed, "We need to have a professor for each course, a varying schedule."

"There should be a way to to have the parents attend with the children to the Customs Course," Dora added helpfully.

"We'll shorten it to Customs, it sounds much better, but on the forms it will need to say No-Maj vs Magical, we could get rid of the Basic Beings and incorporate it into Customs. Having a guest speaker on occasion, if we can get the other beings to agree would be paramount," Ted added.

Andy had crossed off a few things on her list, but read them off, "So, we have:

1\. Customs

2\. Language

3\. Arithmatic

4\. The Arts

5\. Basic Potions

6\. Physical Education."

"Six core subjects sounds fair," Dora shrugged. "How are you going to organize or divide them?"

"Age groups would be best," Sirius shrugged. "We can rotate them and have them come three times a week, divide the classes up and teach two a day."

"Recess in between, and at lunch. Multiple recesses for the younger students and nap-time after lunch," Narcissa smiled thoughtfully. "What ages should we start at?"

"Since they have to be eleven to go to Hogwarts, we should take five year olds and up," Andy stated. "Now, who will we get to teach the subjects?"

"Mr. Tonks, are you a private practice or do you work for St. Mungos?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Please, call me Ted, Narcissa. Private Practice, why?"

"I was thinking that you could be our health and physical fitness professor," Narcissa shrugged. "Sirius could do basic potions until we can find a more qualified person. Andy, you were always good with numbers. I'm decent at Language, or I think I am. So, Customs and the Arts are left."

"Who do you think we could get to sponsor this school? Where would you locate it?" Dora asked curiously.

"London or maybe Ottery St. Catchpole?" Narcissa sugested, "While it would be wonderful to have it in London, it would be highly impractical, not to mention nigh impossible to find a large enough building. Ottery St. Catchpole is closer to the Weasley's and we could get portkeys, elf-travel, or floo for the children and their parents. I'd like to see if we could get Mrs. Weasley to teach the Arts Course or be the Matron of the School and in charge of the luncheons. I've heard she's a spectacular chef. Mr. Weasley would be a good ambassador to the muggles with one of us, maybe as Headmaster of the No-Maj Supplementary Courses for the Hogwarts students or in charge of the Customs Course. We could even have an extra curricular for anyone interested in magic and mechanics that he could co-teach with Sirius..."

"Narcissa, you're going off course," Andy reprimanded her sister. "You think that the Weasleys' would be shining additions to our school? Are you certain?"

"Arthur is a mechanical genius and wasted at the Ministry. Molly is so much more than just a mother, she's a chef, and she's a genius at household charms," Narcissa informed them.

"We'll have to speak to the two of them, if Bill's message gets through," Sirius nodded to his cousins. "Now, who should we allow to invest?"

"Augusta Longbottom," Narcissa stated the name before anyone else could say anything.

"What makes you think Madam Longbottom would send her grandson to our school?" Andy blinked at her sister in surprise.

"Because we will be personally inviting her, and informing her that Harry would like to see his God-brother," Narcissa smirked. "She's also worried that Neville is a squib and this would get him away from his abusive Great Uncle Algie."

"..." everyone was looking at Narcissa with surprise.

"Also, we could see if Amelia Bones, Amos Diggory, Fiorella Zabini, Conner Greengrass, Xenophilius Lovegood, and a few others would be interested," Narcissa added.

"You're thinking of speaking with the Black Widow of the Wizarding World and the Gray Faction Leader of the Wizengamot?" Ted managed to get out in surprise.

"Sometimes, you need to start small to make big waves," Narcissa smirked.

They continued to plot out the school curriculum and until thought they had it tied up in a neat little bow, until Dora yawned and asked, "So, when will you buy and build the school?"

The quartet of adults looked at each other and sighed as a collective. It was another thing to do.

"I suggest that we do that in the morning. Maybe take a trip to Ottery St. Catchpole and see what lands would be fair," Sirius suggested as he yawned.

"We should all go to bed," Andy sighed tiredly as she tried to hide a yawn.

"See you in the morning," Narcissa yawned behind her hand as she slipped up the stairs behind Dora, and followed her into the room she'd be sharing with her niece. She fell asleep on the conjured bed and fell fast asleep, despite Dora's snoring.

* * *

Narcissa awoke to a loud pop and two little bodies crawling on top of her sleeping form, "Wha?"

"Mummy! Harry had a bad dream!" Draco whined tiredly.

"Miss Cissy, I'm sorry I woke you," Harry winced.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Harry. Why don't you both lay next to me, and I'll keep the bad dreams away from you both," Narcissa pulled both boys on either side of herself, and tucked them she began to hum a calming tune. Soon, both boys were asleep and she fell asleep soon after.

* * *

It felt only mere minutes later, when Narcissa was woken by Sirius in a panic, "CISSA! I CAN'T FIND THE BOYS! THEY'VE BEEN TAKEN!"

"Shh, Sirius, they're right here," Narcissa sighed tiredly.

"Oh, oops?" Sirius winced as both boys stared at him groggily, "So, breakfast?"

"Uncle Sirius, you're the worst alarm clock I've ever had," Draco grumbled as he tried to turn over and go back to sleep, but the bright sun and Dora's real alarm clock wouldn't let him.

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her son's dry humor, before she gently lifted Harry up and handed him to Sirius, "He's right here, and perfectly well. Now, how about you take the boys to their room to change, and then we can have breakfast, go shopping, and head to check out places for the new school. Oh, and boys, you and Dora get to name the school."

"We do?" Draco gaped at his mother, now completely awake.

"You do," Narcissa smirked at Sirius' new pout, knowing he'd want to name it something silly like Marauders Elementary or something. "Now, go get dressed so we can eat and I can get Dora up."

"Let's go, Harry!" Draco grabbed his new friend's hand and they ran back to their room. Sirius blinked before following after them.

* * *

After breakfast, they all hopped into the car that Sirius enlarged the interior of, and headed out to get a new muggle wardrobe for Harry, Sirius, Draco, and Narcissa. They didn't want to waste too much time shopping, but they wasted the entire morning on it.

Narcissa was shocked at how her son seemed to enjoy clothes shopping a bit too much, along with Sirius. At least she and Harry were of the same mind: get in, get out, and get done.

When they arrived back at the Tonks residence, they stepped out of the car, causing their neighbor down the road to look at them oddly.

"Hello! I'm Narcissa Black, I'm Andy's sister. This is my son Draco, my nephew Harry, and cousin Sirius Black," Narcissa greeted the woman, who she had recognized.

"Hello," the woman replied as she hurried towards her car.

"You wouldn't happen to be the reporter Ms. Sarah Jane Smith, would you?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"I would, now if you'll excuse me, I need to be off," the woman now known as Sarah headed to her car.

"Nice to meet you!" Narcissa waved as the woman got into her car and took off in the other direction.

"She was a bit rude," Sirius frowned.

"She was in a hurry, Siri," Narcissa brushed it off. "Besides, it'd be more suspicious if we hadn't said anything."

* * *

Of course after a lovely meal made by Dobby, they all went on a jaunty drive out to Ottery St. Catchpole. It was a bit over a three hour drive, but Narcissa and Sirius kept the children entertained until Dora started using her metamorph abilities to show how she'd look with a pig snout and other barn animal faces.

Once they located the place, Narcissa suggested that they speak to a real estate agent, and that was how the great property hunt for their new school investment began.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own HP!

Note: What should the kids name the school? It can't be "Hogwarts Elementary." Also, I need a name for the supplementary studies school/course thing. Any ideas? Once you've given me a few I'll post them up for an official vote on my author page, along with a few I've thought up. I really don't want to name it "Pigs-Snout" which is the only name that is cropping up in my brain at the moment... Well that and "Smolder Stone"... too much Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle.

Thanks for all your reviews and subscriptions! Now on with the chapter!

* * *

**Opening Pocketbooks**

* * *

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to buy the land first, and then get the investors?" Andromeda raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Not really, but it should be more cost efficient away from the city. There's more land, and people will equate it to a private school that is a bit eccentric for young folk," Narcissa shrugged. "They will see us as eccentric, and so, the school will be too."

"Do we want to be seen as eccentric?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Better eccentric than incompetent," Narcissa shrugged unworried as they entered the building, and looked around. "Now, where do you suppose we'd find the right real estate person?"

"A town this size, probably has one or two," Ted shrugged as they didn't see anyone around. "HELLO! IS ANYONE HERE?!"

*BANG*

*CRASH*

"Omph! I'll be with you shortly!" a pained male voice came from a back room.

*BOINK*

*THUMP*

"How can I help you?" an young man gasped as he tripped out of the back room.

"We'd like to look at large or medium properties around your countryside," Narcissa smiled at the clumsy man.

One look at Narcissa and the man nearly lost his footing again, this time on top of a toy werewolf, "Yowch! Sorry, about the mess. My little brother was in here earlier and he leaves his toys everywhere. I'd be happy to show you some properties..."

"If it isn't an inconvenience, we were hoping you could show us today," Andromeda raised an imperious eyebrow, which made the young man stop eyeing Narcissa so much.

"Of course. What would you like a water-source nearby?" the man began to dig through his records.

"That would be best, wouldn't it dearest?" Ted smiled happily.

"Quite," Andromeda replied blandly. She did have a hidden twinkle in her eyes, which let Narcissa know that it was all for show.

* * *

"Why is he tripping every time he looks at Miss Cissy?" Harry asked Draco quietly. He was still avoiding asking adults questions, even though Miss Cissy, Mr. Ted, and Mr. Sirius seemed really nice. Miss Andy was a bit scary.

"Mum, is Mr. Van Sing going to trip every time he looks at you?" Draco asked loudly, knowing it would embarrass the realtor, and it did anyways. Enough to make the man trip and fall on his face.

"Children say the darnedest things," Mr. Van Sing laughed self-deprecatingly.

"Mum?" Draco asked again.

"Draco, some people just lack coordination when they are focused on something too hard," Narcissa made sure to look at Harry, stop and bend down to the boys level. "Harry, it's okay to ask me or any of us anything. We're your true family, and we love you. We don't want you to sit and wonder all the whys of the world. If you don't ask, you'll never know."

* * *

While Mr. Van Sing noticed the odd conversation earlier, he was grateful for the reprieve from the child's scrutiny. Bad enough he looked like a fool. He prayed to heaven that he'd get this sale, so he could purchase something truly worthy of his family history, "Well, here's the third lot. As you can see, it has part of the river, several fields for growing, possibly a garden. However, there's also the fact that you need a septic, and have to have someone run electricity out here. Your nearest neighbor is also ten miles away..."

"It sounds close to what we want, but let's see that last option you mentioned. I just don't know if this is where we should build," Narcissa sighed tiredly, as she watched Ted carrying Dora on his back, her snoring away. Draco was in her arms, and Harry was in Sirius'. It'd been a long day.

"Well, it's actually on the other side of the river. The bridge isn't too far, but it's farther from the village..." Mr. Van Sing sighed sadly. It looked like he wouldn't get this sale.

* * *

Once they were on the other side of the river, Narcissa gasped in shock at the beauty of it, "Andy, can you see it?"

"I see a potential. It will take a lot of work," Andy sighed before looking to Sirius and Ted. "Gentlemen?"

"Looks like it would work, love," Ted smiled in relief.

"In that case... We'll take it!" Sirius grinned, "How much?"

Mr. Van Sing gaped as the black haired gentleman held out a fistful of £50 notes... It took but moments for the realtor to faint.

Luckily, Sirius had handed Harry off to Narcissa when he saw the blokes eyes roll back into his skull, "What is wrong with this guy?"

"I guess he's not used to seeing that much money being thrown around," Andy rolled her eyes as she looked at the land again. "I can see it, Narcissa. It's perfect. The water is near enough that it could be used for recreation by the elder students, and the younger will be fenced in to keep them from the dangers. The woods will provide a safe haven for the centaurs, should they visit."

"It can be self sustaining, if we need it to be," Narcissa smiled happily.

"That settles it. So, who's gonna wake up the kids and the realtor so we can pay the man?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, there's a lot of paper work we need to do, first," Andy sighed in annoyance, before she conjured a sippy-cup filled with water and tossed it on Mr. Van Sing. The realtor woke with a start!

"Sorry mate, I don't swing that way," Sirius teased the man, who was now mortified. "Anyway, how's about we get back to your office and sign those papers?"

"You want this property? You want the haunted woods?!" the man gaped at Sirius and his family in shock.

"It's perfect. Why wouldn't we buy it?" Sirius grinned, "Now, let's talk turkey!"

"Not without me, you don't," Andy bustled right behind the two men who were walking away from the group.

"Harry, Draco, what do you think?" Narcissa asked gently.

"Where's the school going?" Dora yawned as she woke up.

"Right by the woods. We'll put the supplementary course building next to the river, and we'll add a few things. Are there No-Maj repelling wards that would allow No-Maj to come in with the owner's permission, Ted?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Might be, but we're better off asking the Goblins. They'd be the best and safest builders," Ted shrugged. "Probably should have mentioned, but Augusta wants to come round for tea tomorrow, with young Neville."

"Did Andy write to her already?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"She did. She also wrote to Madam Bones. She wanted to leave the rest to you," Ted informed her.

"Lovely," Narcissa winced at the thought.

"But she decided against it and wrote to all of the ones you had on your list. I believe Lord Greengrass wants to meet with you and Sirius tomorrow evening, and Lady Zabini will meet with us the next day. No reply from the others, yet," Ted chuckled.

"Ted, why would tease you poor sister-in-law so?" Narcissa teased her brother-in-law.

"Because I can, dear sister-in-law," Ted chuckled as he set Dora down. "Now, let's all head back to the car. I believe we'll be heading home shortly."

"Wonderful," Narcissa tried to hide a yawn, but carrying two boys, one on each hip, put a stop to that. "I think we could all use a nap."

"Agreed," Ted chuckled as they hurried off after the other three discussing the sale of the land. It would take a lot of work, but it would be worth it in the end.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own HP!

Note: I know I didn't update last week. I would have updated yesterday, but people were running me ragged. Last week was a blur, and then we had a so-called "day off" that turned into a busy house-work day. I'm getting to the point that I'll update when I can, even though I really want it to be once a week, at least! Also, please bear with me as I understand nothing of Britain's Real Estate or Legal system.

The Poll is up on my profile, so that you can help me pick a school name! It'll be up for a week or two longer, as the name isn't necessary for the chapter quite yet.

Right now, we've got 3 tied for the lead:

_ *Pendragon Primary_

_ *Corking Primary_

_ *Black Star Primary_

Now, on with story!

* * *

**Board Member Openings**

* * *

Back at the Tonks' residence, that night after supper...

"I still don't understand why we can't start construction immediately. Especially now that we bought the land!" Sirius griped to Andromeda.

"Sirius, we technically don't own the land just yet, as the realtor has to run it by the courts of the County of Devon," Andromeda sighed tired of having to explain the legal proceedings, yet again to her cousin.

Narcissa looked at her sister and smiled understandingly, "Siri, I think what Andy is trying to say is that a farmer couldn't pay the taxes on the land. So, they sold it to the County to make some money to pay off the taxes. We have to wait to see if the County of Devonshire will allow us to purchase the land. Once that gets approved, we have to sign a few more documents, and then we own it stock, lock, and barrel. Does that sum it up, sister?"

"It may take a few weeks. We could speed it along a bit, but our time is best spent gathering sponsors for the school," Andromeda agreed.

"So we don't own the land yet?! But I signed my life away!" Sirius pouted.

"Sirius, that was just the beginning. It will be finished up soon enough. Now, you two'd best get the boys up to bed. It looks like they've fallen asleep on the settee," Andy smiled as her husband picked up little Dora and carried her up the stairs to her room.

"We'll discuss what comes next after we put Harry and Draco to bed," Narcissa nodded to her sister as she picked up her son, leaving Sirius to pick up Harry. They marched up the stairs and tucked the two boys into bed before coming back down the stairs to see Andromeda had tea prepared.

"We need to prepare for Dowager Longbottom and Lord Greengrass' arrival tomorrow and Lady Zabini the following day," Andy sighed tiredly. "Augusta can be grating and tiresome, but she's honest. Conner is a crotchety skinflint, but he'd do anything for his family. I've not heard much about Fiorella, besides she's a possible Black Widow. Amelia may show up at any time, as I received a letter from her less than a few moments ago. Her schedule is fairly full, but she can squeeze meeting us in tomorrow while Augusta is here. I've yet to hear anything from Xenophilius or Amos. Xeno is eccentric at best and obstinately obtuse at his worst. Amos is Quidditch mad, and he's overly proud."

"We should take them as they come. We've yet to hear back from Arthur or Molly. Though it might just be Molly's stubbornness," Narcissa sighed thoughtfully. "We'll deal with it in the morning. Andy, you and I will convince Augusta."

"I'll take Amy, we dated for a bit, but not sure that will help us or hurt," Sirius winced.

"That leaves me with Conner, joy," Ted sighed tiredly.

"No, but it leaves you watching the kids unless we need a level head," Narcissa smiled at her brother-in-law.

"Babysitter it is," Ted chuckled with a twinkle in his eye. "Now, we'd best pop off to bed ourselves, big day tomorrow!"

"Night Andy, Ted, Siri," Narcissa nodded to her family, as she walked up to the room she was sharing with Dora.

The others tottered off to bed and they all slept well, minus Sirius, who woke up from a nightmare of his time at Azkaban, he wasn't able to return to sleep in his bed. So, he slipped into the boys room, and fell asleep in a chair, as he watched over them.

* * *

The next morning, as they all ate at the enlarged table, the bell rang...

"That can't be Augusta, while she likes to be prompt, she'd never be two hours early..." Andromeda frowned as she stood, and cautiously walked to the door.

Sirius was surprised when Narcissa handed him her wand again, and motioned him to follow her, "What?"

"Be her back-up. Ted's with me and the kids, we can make a run out the back if we need to," Narcissa motioned for him to hurry as Andy was almost at the door.

Sirius nodded in understanding and raced after his cousin Andy, only for the door to burst open and two people come waltzing through!

"Hello! Hello! And have any of you seen the Bumbling Humperdink that sent me this notice?" the man was dressed oddly. There were bottle-caps shirt in the shape of a flower, and it looked like he was in full seventies hippy garments, along with an odd necklace that looked like a silver triangle.

"Xenophilius," Andromeda gritted her teeth as she opened the door wider to see a mini-hippy version in all yellow, with bottle-caps for earrings. "Would you and your daughter like to join us for breakfast?"

"That sounds splendid!" Xenophilius waltzed right past Andromeda and towards the kitchen.

His daughter followed him, but paused and looked up at Sirius, "I am glad your cousin decided to switch minds, even if it wasn't the one she would have been, originally. It was a blessing for Harry that you are no longer falsely imprisoned."

Sirius just nodded dumbly as the little girl walked past him and after her father with a dreamy look on her face, then he looked to Andromeda, "This is who Narcissa wants to help sponsor the school?"

"One of them," Andromeda grumbled as she shut the door behind the odd duo.

"Hello! Call me Xeno, and this is my little moonbeam, Luna!" Xeno introduced himself very flamboyantly.

"Is it just me, or is he wearing bottle caps as a flower?" Dora whispered curiously to her dad.

"Well met Xeno, you can call me Cissa or Narcissa Black. It's a pleasure to meet you and your wonderful daughter," Narcissa recovered a bit from the surprise of the man and girl skipping into the kitchen.

Sirius and Andromeda followed slowly behind, and Sirius handed Narcissa back her wand, "I really need to visit Ollivander's."

Harry, Dora, and Draco were all a bit hesitant with the new duo, but seeing how Narcissa warmed up to the duo, it might have helped a bit.

"Hello, my name is Dora Tonks, what's yours?" Dora asked curiously.

"Luna Lovegood. I'm pleased to meet you, Tonks," Luna smiled dreamily at the girl.

"I'm Draco Mal-er-Black," Draco stuttered out his introduction.

"Harry Potter," Harry blushed as he managed to get out a word or two.

"Have any of you managed to see a Crumple Horned-Snorkack? Daddy and I have been to a few different places, but we've missed them each time," Luna asked hopefully.

"What is a Crumple Horned-Snorkack?" Harry asked, forgetting his shyness and that he was allowed to ask questions. "If we know what it looks like, maybe we could help you find it?"

"Daddy and I are still trying to find out," Luna smiled at him happily, "But we know that they have a horn."

"Mother, could we help Luna find a Snorkack?" Draco asked his mother curiously.

"I believe the best person to help Luna and her father would be the Magizoologist, Newt Scamander. I've heard his son is a few years above what you will be at Hogwarts," Narcissa winked at Luna knowingly.

"Then I won't be able to meet him to ask until then?" Luna sighed sadly, "If only there was a school that I could meet him at before then..."

"That was what we wished to discuss with you, Xenophilius," Andromeda sighed tiredly. "We're looking for sponsors or rather Board Members to help us start a private primary school."

"We've almost got the land bought, and now we're crossing the eyes and dotting the tees!" Sirius grinned happily.

"What do you think, moonbeam?" Xeno turned to his daughter.

"We may get to meet the Magizoologist sooner, and his son," Luna nodded. "Plus, they've agreed to help us look for Crumple Horned-Snorkacks."

"Then consider it done!" Xeno beamed, "What do I need to do?"

"Nothing quite yet. We're still gathering sponsors, so once we get four, then we'll get down to the details," Andromeda stated.

"Spiffing! Marvelous breakfast, by the by!" Xeno crowed as he was apparently eating Andromeda's plate.

Noting that Andy's eye was twitching, Narcissa called for, "Dobby, could you please get Andy and Luna a plate for breakfast?"

"Right away Miss Cissy!" Dobby popped in with two more breakfasts, which Luna and Andy quickly devoured, and Andy was in a better mood once Ted passed her the coffee. Yes, it appeared to Narcissa that it wasn't just the American's and the Italian's that were hooked on the brew, her sister was too. And woe would befall anyone who got between Andy and her coffee.

* * *

At ten on the nose, the fireplace opened up and four people flooed in. Two children and two older women, of course, they did end up tripping over each other. The woman with the vulture on her hat bumbled into the younger woman who had a no-nonsense attitude, and the children falling into a puppy pile in order to avoid the adults.

"Augusta, Amelia, a pleasure to see you again," Andromeda sighed tiredly.

"That must mean that you two would be little Neville and Susan," Sirius smiled as he helped the kids up.

"Are you both all right?" Narcissa began helping Augusta to her feet, only to be rebuffed by the woman, once she recognized her.

"You! What is a Malfoy doing here?!" the woman hissed at her. "And why is the owner of that _rag_ here?"

"Xeno is one of our honored guests, as is his daughter. You must not have gotten the memo that I'm not a Malfoy anymore." Narcissa helped Amelia to her feet, before giving a mock curtsy to Augusta, "Narcissa Black, pleased to meet you."

"Really?" Augusta raised an imperious eyebrow and turned to Sirius, "And how did that come about?"

"Quite simply, cousin Sirius dissolved my marriage to the Death Eater, and my son and I are under his protection," Narcissa smiled happily. "After all, Malfoy never supported the family motto of "toujours pur de coeur." Which, if our parents had bothered to look up, means "forever pure of heart" or loosely translated "always follow your heart." Not sure who cut off part of the family motto, but I'm sure they did it for their own gain... Or they wanted to be a Knight of Walpurgis."

"How... lovely," Augusta twitched. "Now, Black's, Tonks', what's this about a school?" Augusta frowned.

"Well... It's actually Cissy's idea," Sirius smiled. "We're going to try to beat back the blood purity bull-shit that they serve up in Hogwarts and start a school for younger kids. They don't need to practice magic, so it's no big deal, but they would get a head start on certain courses, and the muggle-born... er... First Generations would get less of a culture shock, as would their families."

"What courses are we talking about?" Augusta frowned, trying and failing to hide her interest at the kids getting ahead in school.

"Customs, Language, Arithmetic, The Arts, Basic Potions, and Physical Education," Andromeda replied.

"Customs would be a combination of showing the First Gen's about the Magical World and our customs, and in turn, we'd also teach the Magicals about the No-Maj and their customs. Language refers to reading and writing properly and clearly, which will help them in their essays at Hogwarts. Arithmetic to start pre-Arithmancy and help with potions and herbology. The arts refer to: music and drawing. Basic Potions will cover everything Snape forgets to tell the other Houses. How to cut, chop, and be safe. Physical Education will help to increase the potential for them to have stronger magical cores, and if they choose, to join a sport or Quidditch school team when they go to Hogwarts," Narcissa outlined the basics.

Augusta blinked in surprise, "I'm unsure that this is something that should have the Longbottom name attached to-"

"We would actually have you on the Board, helping us decide things. We've come up with a few things that we could use your expertise, and Madam Bones'," Andromeda inserted.

"My expertise?" Augusta blinked in confusion.

"We would like to do background checks on the parents of any magical child. There have been a few that slip through the cracks and could need a new home due to abuse or neglect. Unfortunately, I was one of those that would have needed this system. If they'd caught it early enough, my brother might still be alive," Sirius stated flatly, not noting that Narcissa had motioned Ted to take the kids to another room.

"It can be much worse on the No-Maj side of things, betimes," Narcissa stated softly, once Ted and the children were out of the room. "Your Grandson's God-brother is a case for that."

Augusta's eyes hardened, "What happened to Harry? Albus assured me that Harry was in a safe, loving home."

"He lied," Sirius growled out angrily. "The sanctimonious old coot never checked on Harry a day in his life!"

Narcissa laid a calming hand on Sirius' shoulder, "What my cousin means to tell you is that we found Harry locked inside a cupboard under the stairs, bruised and battered in clothing far too large and worn to have been his originally. There was a proper bedroom available, but it housed broken toys. We had the Goblins and Ted Tonks heal him and document everything as they went..."

"Here," Andromeda handed the folder to Augusta. "Harry was given to his maternal Aunt, Petunia. She was known to hate anything to do with magic, well before Dumbledore left him there. Snape even warned Dumbledore against it, or so Narcissa has said."

Augusta paled as she read the file, and when she got to the magical things that had been done to the boy... "Count me in!"

"Amelia?" Sirius turned to her.

"I've already read the copy Narcissa had the Goblins send me. I'm building a case against Dumbledore, slowly, with the Goblin's aid. I will help you screen the parents of any magical children, but we will need to train someone to spot the abuse. As of now, I believe Andromeda's husband, Healer Tonks, would be best," Amelia stated calmly.

"You'll join the Board, then?" Andromeda asked hopefully.

"It wouldn't be prudent. However, I would like to be a silent sponsor, at this time," Amelia stated. "I have to think of the Ministry, after Susan."

"We understand," Narcissa nodded. "Thank you for helping us come up with a way to prevent another potential Dark Lord sprouting from an abusive home."

"You're claiming that this has happened before?" Xeno asked curiously, speaking for the first time since Augusta and Amelia arrived.

"It has. Have you ever heard of one Tom Marvolo Riddle? What about Gellert Grindelwald? Morgana Le Fey?" Narcissa asked matter of factly.

"Riddle? Who?" Augusta blinked in confusion, as she'd recognized the other two.

"Tom Riddle is the man everyone calls Lord Voldemort. It was in a note I saw from Lucius' father to the man. His name is a silly anagram for goodness sake... Andy, would you?" Narcissa asked her sister.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, "What should I write?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, then move the letters around," Narcissa sighed in annoyance.

Once Andromeda did what she had been asked, Augusta went pale as parchment, "Tommy Riddle did all this?"

"You knew him?"

"He went to school a few years behind me, he was a sweet boy. Even made Head Boy, if I remember. Top of his class, despite being a half-blood in Slytherin. I-" Augusta turned to Amelia, "Did you know?!"

"I found out a few days ago," Amelia nodded.

"Now what do we do?" Augusta asked curiously.

"Why don't we check on the children," Narcissa smiled sadly. "See if they made friends?"

"Spiffing idea!" Xeno nodded as he hid his necklace inside his shirt, noting that Narcissa gave him a knowing look.

* * *

In the living room...

"You can change into anything?! You're brilliant! Can I do it too?" Susan Bones asked Dora hopefully, and that was when the other adults, besides Ted walked in.

"No, it's a metamorph thing. I think it runs in the Black Family. Each family has certain set of gifts, but not everyone is the same. It also skips some generations..." Dora began, before looking at her dad, "Right Dad?"

"It does, but I'm not sure why..." Ted began, only to see Narcissa smile.

"All people have something special about them, but when people as close as cousins marry... it can cause those special things to disappear or cause bad things to happen to their children. Take the Black Madness, that comes from marrying too closely into ones own family. Sirius' mum is a prime example of that, as is Andy's and my sister, Bellatrix. They both have the Black Madness, while Dora here has a special gift, as Ted's family never married into the Black line before."

"... That was rather simple and informative," Sirius winced. "Did you have to use our family, though?"

"Best to use people and examples you understand and know about," Narcissa shrugged, then she turned to Neville, Luna, Draco, and Harry, who had managed to get into Dora's jack game. It was clear that Harry was worried about winning, but Neville was doing well, a fact that Draco was praising him, along with Luna was promising.

"At least the kids are getting along," Sirius shrugged. "So, what are we gonna do when Greengrass comes?"


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own HP!

Note:

HUGE thank you to Patti Jensen! I would have forgotten that I'd changed Dora's age in chapter 13. I do have a plan, and it will explain things a bit better; after all there are always a few secrets that law enforcement/the government tries to keep from the public.

I read a review that said that eleven year old kids don't need to be tucked in. While they don't necessarily need it, abused children need more attention and it helps to show that they are loved. Harry craves love, even if he dislikes too much attention; Draco had verbal abuse from Lucius, and he's always craved love. Children that aren't abused still need some attention and care from their parents or guardians.

When I was around eleven years old, I was occasionally carried to bed by my father from the sofa (while playing possum) just so I could still see that he cared for me (as he was too busy working all of the time), or my mother would read to my younger sister and me, as we shared a room. Each family is different; each child is different. I can honestly say that I still crave hugs from both of my parents, and when I feel the need for a hug and they aren't there, or I feel that someone else (that I'm related/married to) needs one, I will give them one. Very rarely will I hug someone that I consider a friend, but like I said before, everyone is different.

So here's the fixer chapter or a bonus, whichever. ;)

* * *

**Opening Protection**

* * *

While the adults watched the children play together, Harry decided to for-go the Jacks and headed over to Dora, "Dora, why are you small now? You're older."

"Elementary, my dear Harry," Dora took him away from the other kids. "I'm undercover as your bodyguard, along with Aunt Cissy, cousin Draco, and cousin Siri. Do you see that shimmer over in the parlor? That's Kings, he's my boss, after Madam Bones."

"Why do I need a bodyguard?" Harry frowned.

"The man who got your parents killed managed to escape Auror custody. Until we catch him or his rat animagus form, you're going to be under our guard. Aunt Cissy, cousin Siri, mum, and dad know about it," Dora smiled at the younger boy.

"So, what about Neville's Grandmother? Why isn't she asking questions?" Harry frowned, "And won't the other people coming today notice?" Harry asked worriedly, oddly accepting that Dora was there to protect him and the rest of the family.

"Dowager Longbottom is fairly well versed with Auror procedures, what with Neville's mum having been one, before she was attacked," Dora shrugged. "Don't mention that to Neville though, okay?" Dora pleaded.

"Okay," Harry replied. "So, when are we meeting Lord Greengrass and will Neville and Susan be able to stay and play while he's here?"

"That's a good question, kiddo. I'll go ask," Dora smiled as she led him back to the Jacks group and then trotted towards the adults. "So, Harry brought up a good point. When is Lord Greengrass arriving and when do the other kids need to leave?"

Amelia smiled as she watched the children, "Susan may stay until I'm done with my next meeting, which will be from noon until four, if that works for the Tonks family."

"Neville's tutor arrives at a quarter past four, so he may stay until four. Did you wish for me to meet with Conner about my role in this school, or can this be sussed out at a later date?" Augusta was still being her imperious self, but seeing Neville playing so happily made her be a bit more amicable.

"Hashing it all out once we have the Board together would be best, thank you for your insight, Dowager Longbottom," Narcissa smiled happily.

"Augusta, please. Dowager makes me feel too... antiquated," Augusta stated. "I trust there will be wards on this school? As the children aren't that far off from Hogwarts."

"Yes, we're planning on the best Goblin Curse Breakers and Ward Masters. All Goblin vetted, of course," Ted smiled at Augusta, pleased that they were making headway with the old battle-axe, as Andy was fond of calling her behind closed doors.

"Very well, I'll be back to pick up Neville at four, precisely," Augusta huffed and headed off to the floo.

"I'd best head to my meeting," Amelia sighed. "Susan, I'll be back around four to pick you up. Have fun with the other children."

"Okay Aunt Amy," Susan replied as she hurried forward to hug her aunt, and then let her go back to work.

* * *

It was nearly three by the time that Lord Greengrass showed up; he was the only one who brought his wife along with his two daughters.

The meeting with the Neutral or Gray Leader was about to begin!


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own HP!

Note: This chapter did not want to be written. However, I never abandon my stories and I will push through this. Though, betimes I might get a bit sidetracked. I am not panicking about the coronavirus, but I am aware of the issue and my family should be safe by not flying or visiting any large metropolis. I will keep the rest of my readers, reviewers, friends, & family in my prayers that they/you may not be effected by the virus or by the destruction from the tornadoes in Tennessee, as I do have family there.

Final Vote for the school poll tied!

Black Star Primary & Pendragon Primary.

So, I've decided it will be "Pendragon Primary" for the kiddos & "Black Star Secondary" for the supplementary/Middle School I've brought up in previous chapters. Thank you all for your help!

* * *

**Opening Gray Doors**

* * *

It was three when Lord Greengrass and his family arrived at the humble home of the Tonks' and while he could say he was nominally impressed, he wasn't thrilled to be so deep into a muggle neighborhood.

"Welcome to our home, Lord Greengrass," Andromeda replied stiffly.

"Blast it, Andromeda, call me Connor! We were in the same house, even if you were a year older than I was. This is my wife, Serendipity. However, please call her Serena. She loathes the name her mother saddled her with. Her mother was French, and is believed to have been under the influence of a cheering charm when she named her. My daughters: Daphne and Astoria."

Andromeda blinked at *Connor* in surprise, she was expecting him to be a lot more... well, anything but this forward.

"Forgive my husband. Daphne has been attempting potions and our dear Astoria decided to add a little something... extra. He took the full brunt of the cloud it emitted to protect Astoria. We aren't sure of the ingredient," Serendipity aka Serena sighed tiredly. "Now, shall we be invited in or must we loiter on the stoop?"

"Please do come in," Andromeda shook off her ill manners and invited them inside. "This is my husband, Ted. My cousin, Lord Sirius Black, and my sister, Narcissa Black. I believe Xenophilus Lovegood, his daughter Luna, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Draco Black, Harry Potter, and my Nymphadora are all playing in the other room."

Ted nodded to his wife and escorted the children to the living room, making sure that they'd be protected and settled with the other children. Both Connor and Serena seemed to be a bit concerned about their children leaving them, but watched them go, warily.

Narcissa was a bit concerned with the way that Serena was speaking. While, at first, it appeared as if she was very open... it seemed to only span to explaining the situation that her husband was in, and that she was more Andy's prim and posh style, minus Andy's devious streak. This could go well, or very poorly.

"Black? I thought your sister married Malfoy?" Connor asked bluntly.

"The marriage was annulled by Lord Black, once he was finally given a proper trial and exonerated of all charges," Narcissa winced, apparently *posh-ness* was infectious.

"That's wonderful news, if it's what you wished. Truthfully, I wouldn't wish Lucius on my worst enemy, and he is my worst enemy, politically speaking," Connor stage whispered, and of course, everyone heard him.

"While Lucius isn't the worst enemy, he is definitely in my top ten, behind: Dumbledore, Andromeda, and a few others that I'd rather not name," Narcissa smiled knowingly at her sister, before turning back to Serena. "Did you keep samples of the potion that did this to your husband? If so, you might wish to speak with a Potion Master, and see if they can recreate the results. If they can replicate it, then it might be a wonderful product to be sold to law enforcement for interrogation techniques."

"We did keep the potion, just in case it doesn't wear off. Unfortunately, we do not have a Potion Master on hand," Serena frowned thoughtfully. "It is a fair idea, as long as we can make sure it wears off..."

"If you are interested, I could speak to Severus Snape and see if he'd be willing to work with you, regarding the potion," Narcissa stated flippantly, dangling the carrot (Severus' name) in front of her.

Serena laughed, "I can see why you were put in Slytherin! I do think that Connor would appreciate that, as long as you remain mum about his actions..."

"I can honestly say that we will not be spreading gossip about the Honorable Greengrass family, nor will my sister," Andromeda inserted herself into the conversation. "Sirius?"

"I remember Connor from school, he protected Reggie from some of the upper years. I owe him for doing that when I couldn't," Sirius nodded in agreement.

Narcissa tried not to gape at the way Sirius spoke, before shaking her head, "Can we all speak plainly? We're here to offer Connor or Serena a position on the Board of a Primary School, that ideally would introduce: Muggleborn's to our society earlier, Wizarding children exposed to other children earlier and taught to better hide amongst the NoMaj, and introduce other species and their cultures. If that takes off, we'd like to expand and build a Secondary school to help those in Hogwarts and beyond Hogwarts age to learn more about the NoMaj and train them to be able to get jobs in the NoMaj side of the barrier."

"..." The Greengrass family was silent, but contemplating; while Narcissa was trying not to twitch, as she saw Andy's disapproval of how she handled the conversation.

However, she was rewarded when Connor spoke, "Right to the point, I like that. We've given thought to the Primary School, and we agree to be a part of your Board and would like to Invest in it as well. We take it that this will be like Hogwarts. Our main question was will the children be provided lodging and sustenance?"

"It would be a day school; the children would go home every afternoon. It would not be a boarding school, however we have talked about removing children from abusive homes and starting an orphanage. Childless couples that would like to adopt them could, if the children agreed and the couples underwent a thorough investigation from the Aurors," Sirius spoke calmly. "Narcissa was the one to come up with the idea. She's kinda the catalyst for everything we're speaking to you about."

"Really?" Serena looked at Narcissa in surprise.

"An invaluable one," Sirius smiled calmly, not even remotely hiding the fact that if they tried to do anything to his cousin, he'd use his power as Lord Black to destroy them, even if they were the leading Gray Faction.

"I see," Serena nodded to Sirius in understanding, before turning back to Narcissa and Andromeda. "When will I be meeting the other Board members? I assume that you three are on the Board?"

"So, you will be on our Board?" Andromeda raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Now, I will ask again, when will I meet the other Board Members? I'm sure you have a title for the Primary?"

"That's up to the kids. We planned on having them tell us what they agreed on once we got a Board together," Sirius chuckled.

"Which children?" Connor asked curiously.

"Harry, Nymphadora, and Draco," Andromeda stated proudly.

"Mum?"

"Speaking of the little ones..." Andromeda smiled as she turned to her daughter and the gaggle of children behind Nymphadora. "Yes Nymphadora?"

"It's Tonks or Dora, mum. And we've all decided on a name," Dora rolled her eyes at her mother.

"What ever did you decide?" Serena asked worriedly, pleading mentally not to have it called something like *Pigsnout* or worse!

"Pendragon Primary!" Astoria piped up happily, "Draco told us about Merlin, and Dora and Harry told us about King Arthur Pendragon, who Merlin trusted enough to work with! We wanna be like Arthur and Merlin, friends!"

Connor blinked in surprise before smiling, "That is a wonderful name for a Primary, Astoria, children! I am most pleased that you will get to go to this school, once it opens. When will it open?"

"In a few days to a few weeks. We've yet to cobble a few lesson plans together, and send out invites to the children not in our groups. For the Wizarding ones we can post something in the Profit and Quibbler. However, it would be best if we spoke to the Deputy Head at Hogwarts to access the Hogwarts Registrar," Andromeda started to smile, as she planned ahead. "If we can get them to cooperate, we should be able to send out envelopes with their addresses through the post via owl mail or their postal service."

"You're going to talk to McGonagle about the Registrar? Good luck!" Connor looked at Andromeda incredulously.

"Actually, Sirius and I are," Narcissa stated calmly. "Andy will be too busy looking at the legal side of things, while Sirius and I have a plan..."

"Oh? Do tell?" Connor looked at her hopefully.

"That's for us to use, and you to reap the rewards from," Narcissa smiled a half grin, knowing that Lord Greengrass wasn't ready to give up, but at least he was now on board for the School. Now they just had to see if they could get it past the Wizengamot, and deal with Minerva and the Registrar.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own HP!

Note: These last few weeks have been odd and stressful, & the people have been even more so in my area. I have been stressed out from having to deal with other's poor attitudes and blatant disrespect to myself & others. I have had enough of it! While none of you were the cause for it, I fear that you too have suffered with similar situations or worse. So with this note I want you to do something a bit silly and wrap your arms around yourself and give yourself a big hug. Yes, right now.

You are important!

You are needed!

You are a great person who should never give up!

I will never give up on you, and I hope you will never give up on me.

Be safe. Be happy. Be healthy. Be unique. Be you.

Now, enough with the self therapy & let's get on with the story!

* * *

**Opening Books**

* * *

After the Greengrass', the Lovegood's, and the Bones' had left, it was a surprise to have an owl barrel into the middle of dinner and land in Ted's French Onion soup; showering Ted, Sirius, and Andromeda in the flavorful broth.

"What in the world?!" Andromeda gasped in surprise, especially when the bird had the nerve to hold out it's leg to her with a semi-soggy letter.

"My guess, it's Amos," Ted grumbled as he pouted at his now uneatable soup.

"It could be the Weasley's owl. I've heard about Errol," Cissa frowned thoughtfully.

Andromeda glared at the owl as she took the letter, it shook off on the table and flew out the window, "That was uncalled for."

"We'll think of a proper revenge later, Andy," Cissa sighed as she looked to Sirius pointedly. "Cast the scourgify charm and dry you all off, please?"

"Scourgify," Sirius was still a bit of shock, but after he cast the charm, he barked out a soft chuckle. "Who's it from, Andy?"

"Amos. Apparently he doesn't want to meet, but has agreed to be a sponsor, as long as we include a Quidditch team and pitch," Andy grumbled.

"Didn't we already tell him that there was to be a gym class, and Quidditch was to be included in a more friendly manner?" Ted asked in confusion.

"He probably only glanced at the request," Andromeda deadpanned in annoyance.

Cissa leaned over to Sirius and whispered, "It looks like Andy's least favorite is to be Amos, not Connor."

"I'll pay up later," Sirius grumbled.

"You two bet on my reactions?" Andromeda glowered at the two of them.

"Nothing major, just a trip to the Zoo or an amusement park for the kiddos. I wanted the amusement park; Narcissa, the Zoo. It was Dora's idea!" Sirius was quick to try to place the blame.

"Mum, quit trying to give Cousin Sirius gray hairs; you encourage dad and me to do it all the time," Dora rolled her eyes.

"Someone has to get their goats at some point, dear," Andy smirked. "Now, how do you all think we should get Amos back for his owl's behavior?"

"A rumor that Quidditch is being replaced by Quadpot?" Ted offered.

"Talk his son into teaming up with us to prank his father," Sirius grinned.

"Maybe say that Sirius bought a broom factory and that he's having special brooms made, only for the Black Family?" Cissa added.

"Wait, how'd you know Jamie and I purchased a lot of shares in the broom industry?" Sirius asked Narcissa curiously.

"..."

"You did? Wait, does that mean that Harry has part ownership in a broom factory?" Cissy blinked in understanding, "That explains a lot."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Ted asked curiously.

"It has to do with my switching sides, so to speak," Cissa explained vaguely. "So, shall we check off Diggory on our list?"

*CLUNK*

*CLUNK*

"Who could that be?" Ted frowned worriedly as they all heard the noise at the door.

"Dora, take the boys to the floo point, if we aren't back in five, get them and your Aunt Cissa out of here," Ted ordered his daughter.

"Dad, I'm the Auror Trainee, don't you think I should be the one answering the door?" Dora rolled her eyes.

Narcissa silently made her way to the door, ignoring the arguing father-daughter duo and motioning the others to keep quiet. She peered through the peep-hole, and saw red.

* * *

When the arguing duo stopped for a breath, they were curious as to why there were voices coming from the entryway and where Narcissa had gone.

It was with the grace of a thundering herd of elephants that those that had remained in the dining area raced to the entryway, where they were greeted by a sea of red hair.

"Weasley's! Welcome!" Sirius chuckled welcomingly.

"Black, you rascal!" Arthur Weasley chuckled happily. "We were just discussing things with your cousin, something about the twins and how to get Malfoy for his misdeeds..."

"Not just that, we were talking about building a primary school and you and your wife were the first people that we thought of. We need a chef to teach children how to cook and cook them lunch. Word of Mrs. Weasley's wondrous cooking has spread far and wide. The best part is, you'd still be near your children and have plenty of time to take care of them and your home and family, along with pay. We also wanted to talk to your husband about possibly being an ambassador to the first generation wizards and witches, along with another representative of the school. If everything goes well, we'd like to build a supplemental course building for older years, where Mr. Weasley would be the Headmaster in charge, and Mrs. Weasley could teach a more in-depth cooking course," Narcissa blurted out indelicately.

"Please take a breath," the littlest Weasley, the only girl, looked at Narcissa with alarm.

"Thank you," Narcissa smiled at the girl as she took a breath. "I'm Narcissa Black, but you can call me Cissa. That's my cousin Sirius, my sister Andy, Andy's husband Ted, their daughter Nymphadora, but call her Dora, and lastly my son Draco and Sirius' godson Harry."

"Like Harry Potter?!" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Yes?" Harry asked worriedly, hiding behind Andromeda, who was often more fierce looking than Sirius.

"I'm Ginerva but everyone calls me Ginny! That's my brother Ron, that's Fred & George, that's Percy, and that's Charlie! My biggest brother, Bill, has a pren-tic-ship with the Goblins. Oh, and this is my mummy and daddy," Ginny smiled as she introduced everyone.

"She's going to be a little heart-breaker, you have my sympathies," Sirius nodded to Arthur.

"She's very much her mother's daughter," Arthur chuckled. "Now, erm... Mrs. Black, you say you want Molly and I to work and run this school with you? Eventually, I'd be Headmaster of this extra schooling you plan to have for after Hogwarts?"

"Exactly. You would be paid as well," Sirius grinned. "What do you think, Molly? Arthur?"

"How much experience have you had with cooking?" Molly asked Narcissa and Andromeda with a furrowed brow.

"Not much," Andromeda replied. "Ted does the cooking or did, until Dobby took over."

"A bit, but I love learning new recipes," Narcissa smiled hopefully.

That was when Molly pulled a book out of her skirt, "Well then, shall we start with teaching you two a few recipes that might come in handy with the children?"


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own HP! And I only know a half-Scott, so sorry if the accent is a tad off.

Looooong Note: While many are out of work or working from home, both of my jobs & those of my families are still functioning (aka we're still going to work). It's amazing how many of my neighbors are at home & reminding me of "Gladys Kravitz" from Bewitched! The TV show, not the movie. So, if you don't see me updating constantly... don't be alarmed, I'm staying busy & healthy.

I hope you are all safe & finding some toilet paper. I found some on Saturday, so it's slowly getting back to the norm.

Sending prayers & love out to all the semi-truckers that are helping us get everything to the stores, despite the panic. You guys are doing a magnificent job, despite the poor working conditions that you're dealing with.

I know that some of the truck stops in my area are sending people out to the semi-cabs, taking food orders, & delivering them to the truckers; so if ya'll are a part of that, you're doing a great job you guys!

To my fellow grocers: Great job! You're keeping things moving, keeping people happy by restocking the shelves, & helping them find what they need. One particular story I know about is that: a grocery bakery ordered yeast in bulk, with half of it going to be packaged for the customers as there isn't any left on the shelves.

These are the type of people we should celebrate & thank for their help during this crazy time!

So a huge thank you to all of you & to those I haven't mentioned: CDC Workers, Doctors, Nurses, Police Officers, Factory Workers, etc. You guys are what help keep us: civil, lawful, and most of all... Human.

* * *

**Opening Books: Part 2**

* * *

With the Weasley's on board and currently present, it wasn't long before they received a message from Hogwart's very own Deputy Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall. Although, it was odd that the floo activated, "Andromeda? Theodore? May I come through?"

"Of course, Professor," Andromeda agreed in slight surprise, making sure that the floo area was clear, she waited for the Deputy Headmistress to emerge from the floo.

Once Professor McGonagall stepped through, unscathed, except for a small bit of soot on the top of her left foot, she let out a heavy sigh, "I felt the need to see you in person, Andromeda. This request of yours is highly irregular, even if it would be ideal. I'm not certain I could get Albus to agree."

"Minnie!" Sirius stepped out of the other room, rushed to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Sirius Black! Detention!" Minerva gaped as she was twirled around like a young school maid, before being set on her feet.

"It's nice to see you too, Minnie!" Sirius chuckled.

"Professor," Narcissa nodded to Minerva, causing the Professor to blink at her in surprise.

"It has been a while, Lady Malfoy."

"Actually, it's Black or you could call me Narcissa or Cissa," Narcissa smiled at the older woman. "We have a lot to catch you up on, and a semi-familiar face for you to meet. Harry..."

Harry poked his head out from behind Narcissa's skirt, "Hullo?"

"Harry, that's your Aunt Minnie," Sirius grinned as he chuckled at Minerva's shocked expression. Then he teased, "Well, more like your Great Aunt, but she knows tons of stories on both of your parents, a few on me, and maybe even one or two about your Aunt Cissa and Aunt Andy."

Harry began to worry when his newly proclaimed Aunt Minnie teared up, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Minerva took a deep breath and held back her tears, her Scottish bur coming out, "Ye were but a wee bairn last I saw ye, Harry."

"What's a barren?" Harry asked confused as he turned to Cissa.

"A baby. Your Aunt Minnie is Scottish," Cissa explained calmly. "She loves you very much, and loved your parents as if they were her own."

"Is that true, Aunt Minnie?" Harry asked curiously.

Minerva tried not to gape in shock at Narcissa's explanation to the child, "Aye, tis lad."

"Shall we head into the parlor?" Andromeda chuckled as Harry shyly walked up to his newly christened Aunt Minnie, took her hand, and led her to the parlor.

"I'd best check on Draco, and the others in the kitchen," Narcissa nodded to her sister. "Let her know of the Bumblebee's machinations, please."

"Will do, sister dear, and it's good to have you back," Andy quickly squeezed her sister's hand before heading over to Sirius, taking him by his ear and dragging him with her into the parlor. Ted smiled in amusement as he followed them.

Narcissa chuckled as she headed back to the kitchen, where she bit back her laughter at the sight of her son covered in flour, along with Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Arthur, and Molly, while a guilty looking Dora was only half-covered. Ginny and Charlie were the only ones flour-free, "Lesson learned, someone needs to make sure Dora is always supervised in the kitchen."

"Awwwwwwe, Aunt Cissa!" Dora pouted.

That caused everyone to laugh. It was wonderful being in the Tonks' home.

* * *

In the parlor, a mite bit later...

It took a bit, but after Harry, Sirius, Andromeda, and Ted explained the entire situation to Minerva, she didn't know what to think. She'd always admired Albus, but after hearing he'd never checked up on Harry and what Lily's sister had done to the poor boy, she was furious! Her anger only mounted when she was told Albus' plan for little Harry, "What the devil was that old codger thinking?! The man has lost his marbles and has become a lackwit!"

"Minerva, your scaring Harry," Andromeda warned the witch.

"My apologies, Harry. I will try to rein in my temper until I can take it out on the old numpty," Minerva twitched as she tried to do exactly as she had said.

"What's a lackwit and a numpty?" Harry asked her curiously.

"A man called Albus Dumbledore," Minerva plainly stated. "It means he's losing his mind to do something so foolish. Please do not use those words on another child, until you are my age, lad."

"Okay, Aunt Minerva," Harry smiled, causing Minerva to smile back at the adorable young child.

"Harry, why don't you go check up on Aunt Cissa in the kitchen, it's been far too quiet," Andromeda frowned a bit worriedly.

"Okay," Harry looked to his Aunt Minnie. "You're not leaving now?"

"I'll stay for a bit, lad."

"That's good," Harry smiled and hurried off to the kitchen.

"He's a good lad," Minerva closed her eyes as she refocused. "Now, about Albus..."

"We've been working with the Goblins to start a case against him. Also, we were hoping you'd let us help you by making sure the First Generation Witches and Wizards, along with their parents, are notified earlier. If we can use the Hogwart's ledger..." Andromeda began.

"Unfortunately, that won't work. It doesn't show who we are to send them out to until they are of age. However, Filius Flitwick may be the perfect person to help you create one of your own," Minerva informed them. "I could ask him to meet with us to discuss this, if you'd like? I would also like to sponsor the school, if I may."

"That's perfect! That way we don't even have to deal with Dumbledore!" Sirius crowed in excitement, "How soon are we talking about?"

"I believe he's free at the moment. Andromeda, may I use your floo?" Minerva asked.

"Of course, Profess..."

"Please call me Minerva. You're no longer my pupil, after all," Minerva smiled.

"Minerva it is," Andromeda agreed, and with that confirmation, Minerva went to summon Filius Flitwick to the Tonks' residence.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own HP! I also don't own The Ship & Shovell, but it looked like a nice spot for a meeting. I'll have to ask my husband if he's ever been there, as he's been to London, and a few other places I'd love to go to at some point.

Quick Note: Last week was insane, FedEx stole my package & I have evidence. Luckily, I got the company I ordered from to ship another & it came today! We've been trying to fix up the house for 6 years now, & I'm sure it will be many more. The prior owners were all about "quick-fixes" that weren't done right, & we're having to correct many of their mistakes. I've learned more about electrical & plumbing than I ever planned on; & I knew a bit before we bought the house. This year we want to start fixing up the bathroom (Which used to be a pantry!). Did I mention that the color of the bathroom is puke?! No really, it's this nasty dirty brown-yellow that resembles vomit. My husband agreed to let me pick the new color, which will be closer to a sky blue. If you guys have suggestions on water resistant paint brands for bathrooms, PM me.

Now, onto the story!

* * *

**Opening Books: Part 3**

* * *

True to her word, two days later, Minerva had Filius meet Narcissa, Sirius, and Andromeda at a muggle pub called The Ship and Shovell, not to far from the Leaky Cauldron, but far enough off the beaten path for any nosy bumblebee wizards or their lackeys.

"Minerva mentioned that you needed some advice on charms?" Filius asked curiously, as Narcissa brought over their drinks from the bar. Filius looked to Andromeda, "Any particular reason Minerva chose this bar, besides the Scottish Whisky?"

"It's not to far from the Leaky, but far enough that we can keep eaves droppers from hearing," Sirius shrugged. "That and Minnie said she that might join us later."

"We'll wait until Narcissa returns," Andromeda informed the Charms Professor. "However, I need to ask you, how would you feel if all of your students came into your classroom knowing how to spell, read, and write, and some basic theory on Charms and a few other subjects?"

"It might make grading papers a bit easier, and assisting those that need it more organized. Why, are you planning to send all of my students to another school?"

"Not exactly," Narcissa smiled as she set down his pint in front of him. "We were thinking more along the lines of a Primary School for all Magicals, not just witches and wizards, but centaurs, and goblins, and anyone who wants their children to learn."

"Sounds like a beautiful goal, my dear. But why would you need my assistance?" Filius asked curiously.

"We were hoping you could help us in creating a magical directory that could notify us of witches and wizards prior to age eleven," Andromeda dropped the bomb on the Charms Professor.

"We've already spoken with the Goblin Nation, who have agreed, but we're not charms experts and while we have our backers and our board of governors... this was the major bump in the road we have yet to fill in," Narcissa informed the slightly surprised Charms Professor.

"I see. You've really thought this out and done your homework then. I'll need to have a look at the Hogwarts registry to see what charms makes it tick, but I have a basic idea of what might work. I don't promise anything, but I will get back to you if I can figure it out. It seems like a worthy challenge," Filius grinned. "Are you ready to come over now, Minerva?"

"Quite," Minerva humphed as she walked over with a Scottish Whisky in her hand and sat herself down to join them. "Now, what was this Primary to be called?"

"Pendragon Primary," Sirius grinned. "Named after old Arthur Pendragon himself. However, if it goes well, we plan to open another school for supplementary courses for Hogwarts students and older. We were thinking about cooking, how to live within the non-magical world. To name a few..."

"That's a lofty goal, but I think it could be doable. Minerva, you plan on letting me study the Hogwarts Registry, then?" Filius asked curiously.

"As long as Albus never finds out, yes," Minerva snorted before taking a mouthful of her whisky.

"You don't want the Headmaster to know?" Filius blinked in surprise at his collegue.

"He's lost my trust, Filius," Minerva stated flatly.

"Oh my. May I ask what he did?"

"He placed a magical child in the home of abusive muggles and never checked on the lad," Minerva gritted out.

"..." Filius' bushy eyebrows were now in his hairline.

"I've been meaning to ask, Minerva, but when was the last time Madam Pomfrey or a St. Mungos Healer checked the Headmaster's health and mind?" Narcissa asked curiously. "Doesn't he look tired?"

"I rightly don't know," Minerva frowned. "I shall bring it up with him. Even I go see Poppy once or twice a year..."

"He does seem a bit tired," Filius frowned thoughtfully. "I'll talk to Poppy, if you deal with Albus, Minerva.

"Agreed," Minerva concurred.

They began discussing things like dueling and teaching, until Filius looked at the time, "Oh my, I need to get back to the castle, I promised Hagrid I'd look over the pumpkin patch today."

"I'd best be off as well, before Albus has a goat," Minerva gulped down the last of her whisky and followed Filius out the door, leaving the three Black Family members together.

"Well, I think that was a success," Andy smiled. "Cissy, what was all that about the bumblebee looking tired?"

"Sometimes, all it takes is four little words to bring down a large career," Narcissa smiled wickedly, as she clinked her glass with Sirius' and then her sister's.

"Four little words? We shall see," Andy smirked at her sister, knowingly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts...

Albus Dumbledore felt a slight chill as he sat at his desk, so he raised his wand and shut the window behind him.

He'd never registered that there had been no wind coming from the open window. Nor did he notice the paintings all cock their heads at him in confusion. However, they said nothing, as he had silenced their frames.

Fawkes just looked sadly at the human, knowing that something was coming for the human. The changes to the human over the years had not been for the better. Lately, Fawkes had been feeling restless; like his bond with the human was fading. Fawkes sighed silently, as he knew that a storm was brewing and that at the tipping point, the human would no longer be his problem. It was only a matter of time, but the question was, since the bond was fading, who was his true partner?

Little is known about the Phoenix, but Fawkes grew up knowing that he was supposed to have a partner. One that he would bond with and never leave. A true friend and companion. However, there was a chance that a Phoenix could choose wrong and the bond they'd made with a human would fade as the human aged. This was not an ideal partner, and being tied to an un-ideal partner, made it impossible to help the one they should have bonded with. His true companion was still out there, and as soon as the bond unraveled enough, Fawkes would vanish from this cluttered room of golden trophies and eccentricities to find them.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own HP! I also don't own SJA!

Note: My husband has been to the Ship & Shovell, and said it was really great! Sorry it's been a few weeks. Lot's of things going on in the world. I have to wear a mask at one of my works. People are now clamoring for yeast in my area. Toilet paper is easier to find now. We finished half of the back part of the boarder garden on the house this weekend. Can't go to my normal spots; shopping online for plants is a bit wiggy for me, but I figure a plant or 2 from one place to test if they are a good company isn't a bad thing. Once I know they're good, I can order more. So, I've wanted to get this out to you guys weeks ago, but it just wasn't happening, so let's get it out now!

* * *

**Opening Fall**

* * *

Albus was beginning to get annoyed. First, Minerva had been very persistent about him seeing Poppy or going to Saint Mungos to get a health evaluation. He didn't see why it was necessary, as he was feeling fine. However, when he told Minerva this straight out, she had a fit!

"Albus! Do you mean to tell me you haven't had your yearly check-up, as is required by the Headmaster Contract that you signed when you received the title of Headmaster? Let alone Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Head of the ICW?!"

...

Albus didn't remember any such clause in the contracts he'd signed, and when he said as much to Minerva, she'd blown her top at him, and began to rail at him, only to be interrupted by Pomona Sprout as she tapped on the door to speak to him about another urgent issue in the greenhouses.

He would have been happy to be done with the conversation, but Minerva wasn't the only one to approach him about this.

Later that day, Filius had the audacity to imply that he might be needing more rest, as he was looking very tired...

And that wasn't the end of it, the thing that made him twitch, was the fact that Poppy had started dogging his heals. She refused to stop, and accused him of avoiding her and his yearly physical.

Dumbledore was highly annoyed.

Of course, that was before Lucius Malfoy had arrived in his office to discuss the upcoming school year, with regards to the Board of Governors. He wasn't expecting Poppy, Minerva, and Filius to ambush him in the middle of an important meeting!

Filius had sealed the door, Minerva had charmed his chair to hold him down, and Poppy came at him with her wand raised!

"In the name of Morgana!" Lucius gaped at the three professors as they tackled stunning the Headmaster.

"Albus, since you've refused to come to us, we've come to you!" Poppy announced irritably. "Lucius, feel free to talk to Albus, as this shouldn't take too long. When you're done, you can leave."

"Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, what in the name of Merlin is going on?!" Lucius glared down his old professor.

"The Headmaster has refused to go to the infirmary, as he's been a bit tired of late. So, we brought the check-up to him," Minerva replied flatly.

Lucius' eyes went up into his hairline, this was something he could work with. Even though he couldn't find his wayward wife and son, and Pettigrew was incoherent... This was something he could turn to his advantage! Dumbledore, finally slowing to old age... That Skeeter woman would be perfect to get this news out!

* * *

Two days later...

Sirius and Narcissa had finally made it back to Ollivander's to get Sirius a new wand. Sirius was like a kid on Christmas Day, "A new wand! We really did it, Cissy!" Sirius grinned happily at his wand, as his cousin pulled him out of the way of a car. They had ventured back into the Mug-er-NoMaj area.

"Sirius, get your head out of the clouds," Cissa sighed in exasperation. He'd been high as a kite when he'd found the Prophet's cover story...

*ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, TOO TIRED FROM WEARING TOO MANY HATS*

The article went into detail about his three jobs and the fact that he was fairly tired. It was also mentioned that the staff of Hogwarts had to corner him in his office to get him to see the school nurse. The witness refused to name themselves, but it did name Poppy Pomfrey, Filius Flitwick, and Minerva McGonagall.

Narcissa nodded with a spark in her eye; her plan to take Dumbledore down a few pegs was working. It shouldn't be long before some changes began happening around Magical Britain, and while some may be good, others might not be so much so...


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own HP or The Ship & Shovell!

_**Warning**_: There is a bit of drinking alcohol, in excess, in this chapter. I do not condone this behavior, but for many people this is the only way they know how to cope with life. Also, many people don't think three or more drinks is in excess, and don't get me wrong, I've seen a guy drink 3 pitchers of beer and not be drunk, but then I've seen people get drunk off a shot of whiskey, rum, or tequila. For everyone it is different, as they have different body masses.

Note: Sorry, wanted to do this last week, but I got ambushed at work and this is the first day I've been able to write. I also dropped a brick on my toe while I was trying to remove my covers off my garden, yesterday (Been having oddly chilly weather of late, but it just got out of the freezing temps!); thankfully, it only took a small amount of skin off and is healing rapidly. Still at work, and now a lot of work-at-home people will be returning next week. I may not have time to write; as I may be helping to implement new procedures at work. Well, on with the fic!

* * *

**Opening Grudges**

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, Albus Dumbledore was assaulted by baskets of sympathy treats, along with chastising and angry letters from both parents, colleagues, persons in office, and the worst thing possible... A letter of disappointment from his old mentors, Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel.

The straw that finally hit the camel's back was when the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, arrived in his office (along with an entourage of two Aurors and his undersecretary, and tried to sympathize with him...

"I'm sure that it's all just a large understanding. You have so many important jobs, maybe you need an assisitant, like Delores..." Cornelius began, only to be cut off!

"ENOUGH! I've had enough of this malarkey! When I find the person that spread these foul rumors about my health, I will personally have them tried for defamation of character!" Albus Dumbledore roared angrily.

With a sparking sound, the fireplace in the Headmaster's Office lit up, "Albus, is everything all right?"

Poppy Pomfrey had stuck her head through the floo, and at this, Albus deflated a bit, "I-"

Poppy eyed the Minister and his entourage with slight annoyance, "Minister and guests, I don't believe that you have an appointment with the Headmaster, but if you want, I can pencil you in, right after you all have a thorough check up with me in the Hospital Wing."

That was all it took to get the fat fool moving, along with the rest of his entourage. One of the Aurors tipped his imaginary hat at the now bemused Medi-Witch, before following the incompetent fool and his toady. The other Auror just sighed tiredly and rolled her eyes and muttered about asking to be re-assigned a new partner as she left the door.

"Thank you, Poppy," Albus sighed tiredly as he sank into his chair, quickly reaching for his lemon drops, only to snag something odd...

"Thank the blood pressure notification spell," Poppy snorted and raised her eyebrow. "You do remember that you are off of any candy that's not sugar-free? After all, we wouldn't want your diabetes to act up."

Albus tried not to snarl at the domineering Medi-Witch, who was, for now, his personal health minder, "Vaguely."

His life couldn't get any worse, except that he'd been requested to step down as Head Mugwump by the rest of the ICW or his Chief Warlock position from the Wizengamot. The Wizengamot had asked him to retire immediately from both, and the Board of Governors had called for his retirement from Hogwarts. Of course, there were stipulations saying he could stay on at any one of the choices, as long as he got rid of the other two.

This diabetes nonsense was just that, nonsense! He was fine eating as much sweeties as he wanted. There were no ill effects... despite what Poppy had told him. He was perfectly fine...

Poppy sighed as she reminded him to see her for his appointment after lunch, before withdrawing her head from the fireplace and leaving him to his irritation.

* * *

Poppy pinched her nose, knowing that the old fool was grumbling about falsified results regarding his diabetes, but that's what happens when one eats more sugar than they have body weight, on a daily basis, for far too many years. She then flooed Minerva's office and stepped in, "Can we go for drinks after I see to Albus? I really need one."

"Of course, Poppy. Magical or non?" Minerva asked politely.

"Don't care, as long as no one cares if I get plastered," Poppy grumbled.

Minerva knew then that a Magical Pub wouldn't do, "Ship and Shovell in London, then. Would you care for Filius to join us?"

"Fine," Poppy sighed as she walked out of Minerva's office with a sag in her shoulders, tired of dealing with all of Albus Dumbledore's idiocy.

* * *

A few hours later, after Albus' appointment with her, Poppy was happily seated inside on a nice stool next to Filius and Minerva, when Filius laid a sympathetic hand on her's, "The old goat getting to you, too, dear?"

"It's worse as he's my patient, until I can find a better Medi-witch or Healer for him," Poppy grumbled glumly. "I can't even divulge the main issue with anyone but the Hogwarts House Elves, due to my oaths."

"Is there anything we can help with, dear?" Minerva frowned worriedly at her friend.

"Don't let the old goat eat any candy, he's diabetic," Poppy mumbled, before downing her whiskey in one large gulp.

"That's a very serious issue!" Filius gaped at her in surprise.

"Did someone call my name?" Sirius Black laughed as appeared behind Minerva and Poppy.

"Not now, Sirius," Narcissa pinched her nose as she handed Sirius his third drink. "Mind if we join you? He's been a bit rowdy since we went to the alley and got him a new wand. He's already got the notice-me-not charm up, so we shouldn't be disturbed."

"Narcissa Malfoy, with Sirius Black?" Poppy nearly spit her drink in Minerva's face in shock at the sight.

"Hullo, Madam Pomfrey," Narcissa sighed tiredly. "Actually, it's Narcissa Black. Lucius isn't my husband anymore. I still am wondering when he will announce it to the world, if he will. Sirius, do you think we should, if he doesn't?"

"Might be for the best. Who do you want to run the article?" Sirius slurred a bit, as he took the other drink from her hand and downed it.

"I think we should go to Xeno, and then see if we can get the Prophet to pay him, as we will only give our interviews to him, due to the Prophet's bias," Narcissa replied thoughtfully. "And Sirius, you've had enough. Start drinking water or eating."

"No way! I'm party to hardy!" Sirius slurred a bit more.

"Sirius, sit down," Minerva sighed tiredly as she nursed her drink and forced some nuts in front of him. "Cissa, you too, dear. How's the school coming along?"

"We were actually going to check to see how Filius was doing with deciphering the charms on the Hogwart's Registrar," Narcissa took a deep breath as she looked over to Filius.

"I'm almost done. I just need to test the spells and see if I can write one for you. It will be a work of a Master, and I will need Minerva's expertise... Is it all right to tell Poppy about it?" Filius asked worriedly.

"Does she get plastered often?" Narcissa asked curiously, as she watched Poppy laughing at the way Sirius was scarfing down the nuts in front of him.

"Rarely. Albus has been causing issues when she tries to check up on him," Minerva rubbed her temples tiredly.

"Stupid old man says he doesn't have diabetes, when he does! He's not healthy and-" Poppy began a tirade, only to stop herself from spilling any more patient privileged information.

"You're not telling me anything I didn't already guess. So, how are the other teacher's handling this... thing?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Pomona is trying to grow more fruits and vegetables, Hagrid is helping. Rolanda has decided to make sure his suppliers of treats is waylay-ed. Aurora is ignoring the situation, as is Septima. Sybill is hiding in her tower and Severus has been making himself scarce, unless he thinks he can help me by brewing more potions for the infirmary," Poppy informed her. "He's nearly stocked us up for the next three years!" Poppy looked to Minerva before stating, "I invited him, after I talked to you."

"I believe you started without me," Severus appeared behind Narcissa, making her jump in surprise.

"Severus, it's good to see you," Narcissa smiled as he took a seat next to her.

"Draco is well? And Potter?" Snape frowned as he watched Sirius make an odd noise before pushing the nuts to Poppy.

"Both he and Harry are well. Sirius may need a dreamless sleep or a sobering charm, if you have either," Narcissa smiled at Severus. "We're staying with Andy... If you'd like to visit? Draco would enjoy it."

"I will see if I'm able to get away," Severus sighed tiredly. "We're rather lucky that wizards don't frequent this establishment."

"That's why Minnie chose it, Snivy... No it's Venus... Err... Naw Sevy. I'll call ya Sevy!" Sirius slurred as he looked at the potions master.

"Sirius," Narcissa growled in annoyance before looking to her friend, "Sobering charm, please? He's been unbearable since he got his new wand today."

"Very well," Severus sighed, before casting the spell on Black. Why Narcissa insisted he help the brute...

"Thank you, Sev," Narcissa reached over and squeezed his hand, thankfully.

"Of course," Severus withdrew his hand from hers. "Now, Black, how much longer until you open your school? So I won't have to deal with so many dunderheaded first years?"

Sirius shook his head like a dog, before answering, "Soon as Filius finishes up his end. We've been teaching the kids a few things when we get a chance, but there's not too many we know about. Narcissa was helpful with finding a few muggleborn... erm we're calling them first bloods, right Cissa?" Without waiting for a response, he continued on, "We talked to a pair of teeth healers. Me and Cissa then explained Pendragon Primary and showed them the school. The Goblin's got everything set up. The school's just ready to move into it. Now they're working on building an orphanage, for runaways and abused kids. We managed to get a few half-giant kids on-board, and a few Werewolves and their packs, thanks to Remus. It's coming along."

"At this rate, Harry, Draco, and all of their friends will be a bit ahead of the curve of the ones we haven't sent invitations to," Narcissa smiled worriedly.

"What house do you think they'll be sorted in?" Filius asked curiously as he sipped his pint.

"I'm not really sure, but our school will not have houses, just classes," Narcissa smiled at him.

* * *

A few hours later...

"At least he didn't call me that blasted name," Severus grumbled as he headed back to his private rooms at Hogwarts. He had a few more potions to brew for Poppy before he was finished for the holidays. "What is Narcissa doing with that mutt?"

"Severus, did I hear you correctly?" Lucius appeared from the shadows, just before Severus headed into his private rooms.

"Yes, I ran into Narcissa, with Black, in Diagon," Severus raised an eyebrow, as he tried to not say too much. He had his part to play as a spy, yet.

"She's with Sirius Black, I should have known," Lucius snarled, before turning around and heading to exit Hogwarts. "Thank you for the information, my friend."


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own HP or Dr Who/SJA! I also don't own Jules Verne or his accomplishments.

Note: I know it's been a while. Things are a bit odd right now, but I'm trying to get this out today. We'll have to see how it goes... I am also meddling with the Dr. Who/SJA timeline.

* * *

**Opening Schools**

* * *

As LOATH as he was to do so, he fire-called Andromeda Tonks' home, "Is Narcissa there?"

"Sorry, they haven't arrived back yet from the grocers. May I help you? Ted Tonks," Ted responded casually.

"Let Narcissa know that Lucius is aware that she's with Black," Severus scowled.

"Will do! Who should I say left the message?" Ted asked curiously.

"Severus Snape."

"Ah, yes. Cissa said you might stop by to see Draco and Harry some time. Feel free to do so!" Ted smiled and let the call end.

"This may become more of a nuisance than the Headmaster." Severus' eye twitched, as he realized something, "Black's insanity is catching. I'm talking and answering myself out loud. I must endeavor that Draco doesn't succumb to this nonsense."

* * *

A few days later, most people in the town of Ottery St. Catchpole had no idea what to expect when they heard that a new exclusive school for *gifted youth* was to be opening up that day and that the villagers were all welcome to come and take a tour, just in case their children were invited to join.

All residents of the small town turned out and were impressed by the buildings, but what surprised most of the town were the other buildings still under construction. That was when their beautiful tour guide, Narcissa Black, informed them that these were the future buildings that would house dormitories, for those less fortunate, that were to attend the Primary School and a Secondary School that was to be for Gifted Children and Gifted Adults that wanted to supplement their education to get into better Universities.

"In Ottery St. Catchpole?" the townspeople were agog.

"Why here?" Many asked their guide.

"It is secluded enough to have the potential to be semi-self-sustaining, with the aid of the local farming community. We would like to do business with the locals as much as possible, as you have fine craftsmen and women, as well as a wonderful town to raise and have children near. The Black Family thought it the best of all of the sites we surveyed. You should all be commended for keeping your community as wonderful as you have," Narcissa praised the town and the people, surprising them. "I know we hired outside of the town, but that was one of the things we had to sacrifice to get the school open this soon. So if you see a teacher leading a gaggle of children through your beautiful town, we encourage that you greet them warmly. Some of these children may have been abused and may be a bit delicate, but a friendly smile can go a long way."

The townsfolk nodded and agreed. They now were looking forward to doing business with the school and seeing more children in the town. Though most of the Board was a bit worried with how Narcissa was presenting the school, most could see the benefit of working with the town and allowing them the knowledge that it was a school for *Gifted Children* and that some would be from abusive homes to gain their sympathies and to prey on their good will.

Connor Greengrass was the one to wait until Narcissa waved farewell to the last of the townsfolk, before he approached her, "Very well done, my dear. You belayed their curiosity before it even started. How often should we expect to have to order from the Muggles?"

"We should order weekly or as we need. Molly Weasley will be in charge of the food stock, Ted will be in charge of the medical supplies, and Andromeda and I will take care of ordering the furniture," Narcissa smiled at him.

"I expect this endeavor will not last long. Enjoy my sponsorship while it lasts," Connor Greengrass sighed tiredly. "Sorry for my rudeness, Narcissa, the Healer finally fixed whatever Astoria's potion mucked around with, and I've been feeling rather cantankerous since."

"I understand, Connor. I'd have asked Arthur Weasley to give the tour with me, except that he had an issue involving his twins and a prank gone wrong. Something about a pelican..." Narcissa yawned tiredly.

"I don't want to know," Connor groaned. "Have a good evening, Narcissa."

* * *

The next few days, they gathered their students up, and gave the parents of the students a tour, and then school began! It went surprisingly smoothly. It seemed like nothing could go wrong, when someone was sent to the Headmaster's Office for inappropriate behavior...

"Just one small hitch, we never hashed out who the Headmaster/mistress would be!" Ted gulped nervously as he stared straight at Narcissa and Andromeda.

"Actually, Mrs. Kenna Finnegan will be starting tomorrow. In the meantime, Andy and I will deal with... Leanne Chung and Lavender Brown," Narcissa sighed tiredly as she marched both girls into the office, Andy right behind her. "Now, what do you have to say for yourselves, young ladies?"

"She said that-" Lavender began.

"Please don't kick me out," Leanne's lip quivered.

"This isn't that type of school. We will hear both of your stories, and then we will read to you what Mrs. Weasley witnessed," Andromeda appeared harsh and both girls winced a bit. "Leanne, please go first."

"I was reading my book when she came up to me and said that what I was reading was impossible. That there was no way a muggles could travel from the Earth to the Moon. I informed her that man landed on the moon back in 1969. She called me a liar and told me I should be ashamed to show my face, spreading false rumors. Then she took my book and threw it to the ground, before stomping on it. I tried to get her foot off my book, and managed to, but in the process I knocked her down," Leanne Chung winced.

"I see. Now, does that correlate with your story, Lavender?" Andromeda turned her stormy eyes onto the huffy girl.

"She shouldn't have lied! Muggles can't go to the Moon, especially not if wizards haven't been there first. She was spreading lies. Then she-"

"That's enough Miss Brown," Narcissa told her coldly, making both girls stop and listen fearfully. "First of all, the NoMaj did make it to the Moon on July 20th, 1969. The Americans were the first to land there. It will also be covered in your future History lessons. Now, in regards to this situation, both of you have broken rules. Leanne, you may have been repeating what someone said, but we don't tolerate the use of the word 'muggle' here. You do have a right to defend yourself, and Mrs. Weasley didn't believe that you were intending to harm Lavender. Lavender, what you did could get you labeled as a bully. You also took something that wasn't yours and tried to ruin it, that could make you be labeled a thief. Now, I want you both to apologize to each other."

"I'm sorry," both girls chorused, Lavender a bit less sincerely than Leanne.

"Leanne, Mrs. Andy will take you back to your class," Narcissa looked right at her sister, and Andromeda was a bit worried, but knew her sister could handle the child, and took Leanne out of the office and back to her class.

"Can I go now?" Lavender whinged.

"No. You and I are going to have a long talk about what constitutes bullying, and then we are going to call your parents," Narcissa informed the girl. Lavender looked horrified, her parents would not be pleased.

* * *

Thanking that the first week of school was over, Narcissa sipped some lemonade as she took a walk down Bannerman Road. It had been a long week, and accidentally ran into Sarah Jane, "Sorry about that, Ms. Smith."

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"If you ever want to come over for a cuppa or a friendly ear, let me know," Narcissa smiled as she saw Sarah Jane check her watch. "Oh, and if something strange happens, feel free to knock on our door. I'd be happy to assist in any way I can, once I get someone else to cover my classes."

"You're a professor?" Sarah Jane asked in surprise.

"Temporary English Professor at a Private Primary," Narcissa chuckled tiredly. "Children are a lot of work, but it's rewarding."

"I see. Well, I'll have to do that at another time," Sarah Jane seemed to be a bit confused, and in a hurry, so Narcissa moved out of her path.

"Sarah Jane, I mean it. Don't hesitate if you need help," Narcissa nodded to the reporter as she walked away.

* * *

Later that evening...

Sarah Jane frowned as she sat in her living room, staring out the window, "I wonder why she keeps trying?"


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own HP or SJA or Dr Who! I also don't own the Museum in Dorchester!

Note: I know it's been a while. I also noticed a major error on the last chapter that I've just fixed, but no need to re-read it, unless you're me.

I've decided to deviate from the SJA/Dr. Who timeline. It just isn't going to mesh with the HP one, and I want to get the ball rolling, and eventually will place this under a crossover, unless I decide to continue it in a separate story. I haven't figured it all out yet, but there is a tentative story line I'm angling for, we just have to see if we get there...

* * *

**Opening Dormitories**

* * *

Narcissa had had a busy few months with the school being opened and cramming so much information in to the minds of the students. I seemed that time flew by as they opened up the new Dormitories, and that was when Narcissa realized that there needed to be a name for the Dorms, of course, it happened to be Connor who passed by her in that moment, and so she managed to blurt out, "Greengrass Dormitories."

Connor stopped to look at Narcissa in confusion, "Greengrass Dormitories? You want to name the Dormitories after my family?"

"I think it sounds welcoming," Narcissa smiled. "The First Bloods have a saying, the grass is always greener on the other side. We're trying to make that grass greener for them and their situations. If you think it's all right, I'd like to also propose a few more future structures and ideas to the Board. They would each get their name on something, to show that they supported us. I was thinking about a bridge to help the students over the river, a gardening area for Molly to start showing some of the students how to grow things, a play-park for children themed with dinosaurs and call it Bones Play-park, maybe a grove, and an indoor recreations center so that if they want to play when it's raining... I know it's a lot, but the children would love to play on Dinosaur themed-"

"Narcissa! I'm not disagreeing that it's not a wonderful idea, but maybe start with the bridge and the play park. Now, what exactly is a Dinosaur?" Connor looked at her curiously.

"Do you have a few hours to spare in the next few weeks?" Narcissa asked hopefully.

"I do next Friday..." Connor raised an eyebrow.

"I think I can arrange something by then. I need to talk with Matron Finnegan, but I think a field trip is in order," Narcissa grinned excitedly.

"To where?" Connor blinked in confusion.

"The Dinosaur Museum in Dorchester," Narcissa grinned excitedly, before she took off to go speak with Kenna Finnegan and iron out the details.

* * *

Needless to say the First Blood kids were excited, the Pureblood kids were confused but interested, and a few of the First Blood parents were able to get time off from their jobs to accompany them, all of the Purebloods were availabe, the Board was invited, and she'd made sure that Amelia was included in the group.

It turned out to be a much larger group than she and Kenna had planned, but once they had the head count of 34 students and 53 adults, Narcissa called and booked the Museum for that upcoming Friday. Of course, as a Black, Narcissa had been getting used to doing things Andy's and Sirius' way, and so she did something that she probably shouldn't have, and she booked the entire Museum. The Museum was ecstatic about the event, and couldn't be happier about their paid visit, plus the large donation Sirius made to them. But what may have shocked Narcissa the most, was that Sirius invited the Goblins to the event, under glamour charms of course, and the King and his Queen agreed to attend.

This was going to be one dozy of a field trip!

* * *

The field trip went over so well that when Narcissa pitched the idea of a play-park to the Board, Goblins, and Amelia, they jumped on the idea and began construction immediately! Of course, Narcissa did have to argue a little with them over the name, but finally they conceded it to be named *Bones' Play-Park.*

When she proposed that future structures be named after Board members or contributors, like the Goblins, it went over well! The *Diggory Sports Center* was scheduled to be constructed after the *Goblin Bridge* and the *Zabini Library.* There were talks about a *Longbottom Gardens* and a *Lovegood Grove...* Ideas were coming along on how to expand the school, and potential ways to pay for it.

* * *

Of course, after the field trip was when the Ministry finally noticed this new school. At first, they tried to shut it down, until Andy put her foot down and explained that this was a way to prevent the suspicions that came with children disappearing. Together with Narcissa, they pointed out that in a few years that the *muggles* would start to question where these people came from and how they didn't have their *A-Levels* or knew basic reading, writing, and arithmetic.

Fudge backed down, but only when he saw Narcissa, and since there wasn't an article proclaiming their divorce, yet, he let it go once he found out a *Malfoy* was involved. He'd just done Lucius a favor, and he doubted Lucius knew, so when he next bumped into him, "Lucius, how's that new school of your wife's doing?"

"New school?" Lucius frowned in confusion.

"Yes, yes. Pendragon Primary, the new school for future Hogwarts Students," Fudge smiled happily.

"I wouldn't know, Cornelius, she's been rather busy, as have I," Lucius had decided to see what information he could glean from Fudge.

"Who'd have believed that she'd make it work! But if anyone could it'd be a Malfoy!" Fudge praised.

That was what let Lucius know right then and there that there was no way he could attack the new school, but maybe he could hinder their growth a bit... "Do you happen to know if there's a Board?"

"Oh yes, all Purebloods, and upstanding citizens, Lucius," Fudge confirmed happily. "It's so nice to see that we'll be having less issues getting the muggleborn into Hogwarts!"

"Of course, Cornelius, it is wonderful," Lucius smiled falsely, while internally he was grinding his teeth. *_Who was on that blasted Board and who could he put the screws to to find out and snag himself a place on it?*_


End file.
